New Amalgam Files
by dun300
Summary: Information regarding the teams and individuals of a new Amalgam Universe. All details are subject to change until further notice.
1. Introduction

Because I couldn't fit this in the header, I've decided to explain why I created the New Amalgam Files, what my methods and reasons for making this are and why I might end up changing entire pages on it.

You see, I'm a huge fan of the web show Death Battle and have always been fascinated by the concept of the original Amalgam Comics. So I decided to make my own version based off of Death Battle. Every time a DC or a Marvel character appeared on the show, I would try to pair them with the appropriate character to create a whole new one. And whenever a Marvel vs DC episode appears, I'd pair the combatants of that episode together.

The exceptions to this are with DC's Trinity and Marvel's Big Three, as well as both companies respective megavillains.

Because I also like to make fictional biographies for my characters, this inevitably means I'll have to come up with many amalgamations using characters from DC's and Marvel's history. This also means that whenever Death Battle releases a new DC vs Marvel episode featuring a character I've already used, I have to edit or even rewrite entire pages just to fit it in.

And while this is a lot of work, I do enjoy it a lot. And I hope that you reading this enjoy it too.


	2. Alexander von Luthor

Alexander von Luthor

(Doctor Doom + Lex Luthor)

Biography: As the old saying goes, some men are born great, some men achieve greatness, and some men have greatness thrust upon them. If you were to ask the Latvaznia (Latveria + Kaznia) ruler and CEO of Lexxon (Lexcorp + Roxxon) which one was he, he would tell you that he was none of those things; that he is greatness personified.

It all started in a gypsy camp just outside the capital of Latvaznia. When Luthor was just 11 years old, his mother Lillian (Lillian Luthor + Cynthia von Doom) had been killed by the demon Mephiston (Mephisto + Neron) in a deal gone horribly wrong. Shortly afterwards, Alexander's father was called by the king to heal his ailing wife. Sadly, the Queen's disease was beyond Lionel's (Lionel Luthor + Werner von Doom) abilities. The king ordered Lionel to be executed as punishment for his failure. Lionel took his son and the two of them ran into the freezing woods. That night, the two of them would've froze to death if it weren't for the timely arrival of another gypsy who brought them to a separate camp.

The tragedy and trauma that Lionel was forced through drove him to drink. He would become violent and abusive, taking out his anger on his own son. Until one day, during his teenage years, Alexander had murdered his father and arranged it to make it look like an accident. As he died before his very eyes, Luthor made a promise to both his parents. For his mother, he promised to honor her legacy by mastering the ways of magic. To his father, he vowed to become a greater man than he could ever dream to be.

Luthor used his natural skills at invention to raise money by selling seemingly fantastical devices to rich lords throughout the country. The truly impressive devices, Luthor kept to himself, such as a highly advanced android duplicate. This would be the first of many Lex-bots. Luthor would also study his mother's notes on witchcraft, practicing every day to understand and control the arcane.

Word of Luthor's intellect spread to the US and a scout for State University arrived to Latvaznia to offer Luthor a scholarship. He accepted and arrived in America shortly thereafter. While in State U, Alexander met his college roommate Reed Magnus (Mr. Fantastic + Will Magnus). Alexander and Reed didn't get along so well, mainly because Luthor was too focused on his latest project to bother socializing. Doom had found a way to blend science and magic and created a device that would send him to hell so that he could rescue his mother.

Reed spotted Luthor preparing his device and when he looked over his notes, Reed noticed several errors with his calculations. Luthor was livid because for all of his many talents, humility was not one of them. Too him, the very notion that he could be wrong was not only insulting, it was blasphemous. He yelled at Reed to get out and to not bother him. Shortly, Luthor had finished constructing his device and was set to rescue his mother. But instead the machine blew up in his face. Literally.

Despite being at ground zero of the explosion, Luthor's only injury was a third degree burn on his scalp, rendering him permanently bald. Luthor refused to believe that his calculations were wrong and instead convinced himself that Reed sabotaged the device. Luthor was expelled for all the destruction he caused and fled to the Himalayas.

He had heard about a group of Tibetan monks living in the mountains that have mastered both technology and sorcery. After months of trekking, Luthor found this hidden village and studied under them, eventually surpassing them in all they knew in just five years.

Under his direction, the monks got to work building Luthor a suit of armor that increased his power and strength, the only part of his body that wasn't covered was his face because Luthor believed that the world should know what their superior looks like. Finishing his new look by donning a purple cowl, Luthor returned to Latvaznia and single-handedly overthrew the nation's monarch, establishing himself as lord and ruler.

With the country under his control, Luthor used what little money they had in their treasury to open his own business and named it Lexxon. Originally an oil and gas company, it quickly became one of the largest, most diversified multinational corporations in the world, granting Luthor and his country billions of dollars, which he used to turn Latvaznia into a superpower.

With his wealth and country secured, Luthor set out to get revenge on Reed for destroying his device, who at this point became the leader of a team of super-powered robots called the Magnificent Men (Fantastic Four + Metal Men). Luthor tried many times to destroy Reed and his team of heroes, and the Magnificent Men foiled him each time, even if only barely.

Then one day, Luthor discovered someone else to draw his ire; the sentinel of steel, the Super-Soldier (Superman + Captain America) had returned. Even though the soldier would continually deny it, he was a god among men. And to Luthor, he was the only man in the world fit to play such a role. And thus, to ensure his own superiority, Luthor also dedicated his time and resources to destroying the man of liberty.

These attempts would often fail too. But don't let his streak fool you, Alexander von Luthor is one of the most devious, brilliant, and powerful men on Earth, and if he were able to keep his ego in check, the universe would bow down before him.

Powers & Abilities: Alexander von Luthor holds one of the most dangerous weapons in the entire universe, his incredible intellect. He has constructed armies of robots, a working time machine, and a device that can absorb the power of God-Like beings such as Galactiac (Galactus + Brainiac).

With so many incredible inventions, most people forget that Luthor is a master of sorcery, granting him teleportation, mystical energy blasts, allow him to summon demons to serve him in battle, and countless other spells he has learned over his lifetime.

But apart from his own mind, Luthor also uses his magically forged suit of titanium armor, which increases his strength and magical abilities and has been improved with his own technology over the years. Powered by a nuclear reactor and Kryptonite batteries, the suit grants Luthor the power of flight and comes equipped with forcefields, energy absorbers, flamethrowers, energy blades and blasts powered by kryptonite, an electric shock feature that zaps anyone that gets too close to him, and a molecular expander that can enlarge small objects. Speaking of said expander, Luthor carries with him a small bag of pebbles that he throws at his enemies before turning them into boulders whenever he wants. The suit even has pieces of the True Cross inside of it to make supernatural monsters such as vampires or demons back off.

Appearance: Luthor's armor is a sleek dark green suit that covers his entire body except for his head. The gauntlets, boots and belt of the suit are purple and on the chest is a large bright green hexagon with a purple L inside of it. He has green eyes and instead of hair, their are severe burns on his scalp given to him by the accident.


	3. The Aqua-Mariner

Namorin the Aqua-Mariner

(Aqua-Man/Namor the Sub-Mariner)

Real Name: Arthur McKenzie (Human)/ Namorin (Atlantean)

Biography: In 1915, a sailor by the name of Tom McKenzie (Tom Curry/Leonard McKenzie) was caught in a terrible storm called the Raging Eye and would've drowned if not for the intervention of a beautiful woman who appeared from the sea. After bringing Tom to safety, the woman revealed herself to be Fenlanna (Fen/Atlanna), Princess to the under-sea kingdom of Atlantis.

The two of them would fall in love, get married and have a son. Tom named him Arthur after his favorite mythological figure as well as the surface world's most famous king. Sadly, shortly after Arthur was born, Fenlanna was forced to come back to Atlantis. For the next ten years of his life, Tom helped Arthur hone his powers until Fenlanna returned to take him back to Atlantis so that he could take his place as its rightful ruler. Once there, Arthur was forced to change his name into one the Atlanteans would find more accepting: Namorin, which roughly translates to "Avenging Son".

Arthur spent the next ten years among the Atlanteans, learning about his people's history and training in the art of combat, all to prepare him to take his place as King of Atlantis. Arthur would never see a human until a Nazi submarine opened fire at Atlantis. Arthur destroyed the submarine and went to the surface to see if anyone else had discovered the hidden city. Once there, he met a flying man dressed in red, white, and blue called the Super-Soldier (Superman/Captain America). Super-Soldier convinced Namorin into helping the Allies fight off the Nazi threat and the two of them would join other super heroes into creating a team called the Justice Squad (Justice Society/All-Winners Squad).

During the Justice Squad's last mission, Super-Soldier fought against his arch-foe, General Zkul (General Zod/Red Skull), leader of KOBRA (HYDRA/Kobra Cult), in a battle that would result in the both of them being trapped in the Anti Zone (Negative Zone/Phantom Zone). Namorin searched all over Germany, looking for KOBRA's Anti Zone projector, the device that brought General Zkul to Earth in the first place, hoping to use it to bring his friend back. But the longer he was away from the water, the weaker he became and his mind grew foggy, until he had completely forgotten who he was.

In 1958, Arthur returned to the United States, spending several decades in a New York City flophouse, completely ignorant of his true identity until a very special guest decided to spend the night at the same flophouse. This guest was Magnesium (Human Torch/Mercury), the literal hot-head of the Magnificent Men (Fantastic Four/Metal Men). Magnesium felt bad for the derelict and tried to help him get back on his feet, first by giving him a much needed shave. With his beard gone, Magnesium recognized Arthur from old comic books based off of the Justice Squad and realized he was Namorin the Aqua-Mariner. Magnesium brought Namorin to the beach, where, after finally making contact with sea water, Namorin's strength returned and he remembered who he really was.

When he tried to return to Atlantis, he found the entire city derelict and completely abandoned. Assuming the surface world responsible, Namorin vowed vengeance, summoning a humongous whale/octopus hybrid named Gigantopo (Giganto/Topo) to attack New York. The Magnificent Men were able to stop it and Gallium (Invisible Woman/Platinum) convinced Aqua-Mariner to give up his thirst for vengeance.

Aqua-Mariner went into hiding, scouring the oceans looking for his lost people. During his search, he found the device he had quite literally lost his mind looking for, KOBRA's Anti Zone Projector. Taking it back to the Magnificent Men to get it fixed, Mr. Magnificent (Will Magnus/Mr. Fantastic) built a portal into the Anti Zone and used it to bring back the Super-Soldier. Reunited, the two of them would become founding members of another superhero team called the Avengers League (Avengers/Justice League).

After much searching, Aqua-Mariner finally found the missing Atlanteans. And after reclaiming the throne from his tyrannical cousin Ocean Lord (Ocean Master/Lord Byrrah), Namorin had fulfilled his destiny and became King of Atlantis, taking his childhood sweetheart Lady Merma (Mera/Dorma) as queen. During his reign, he has fought all manner of villains both above and below the ocean's surface. From the barbarian warlord Charuma (Pirhanna Man/Attuma) to the telepathic pirate Black Destiny, (Black Manta/Destiny) the Avenging Son has always stood strong, protecting Atlantis as its king and the surface dwellers as the hero, Aqua-Mariner.

Powers & Abilities: Arthur possesses superhuman strength,speed,durability, longevity, healing and senses; all of which increase significantly when underwater. Can breathe underwater and survive the pressure of even the deepest abyss with no issue. He telepathically communicates with all marine life and can bend them to his will. He can also mimic the abilities of all creatures under the ocean, discharging electricity like an electric eel and tracking objects using sonar just as examples.

Apart from his human/Atlantean biology, Arthur is also a metamutant (metahuman/mutant). His mutation grants him tiny wings on his feet that allow him to fly through the air as if he were swimming through the ocean.

After reclaiming his kingdom, Arthur now wields the Trident of Neptune, granting him hydrokinesis, weather manipulation, force fields and the ability to cause earthquakes. The trident also shoots out lightning as well as mystic beams that can bring inanimate objects to life and obey Namorin's will.

Namorin also possesses the Horn of Proteus, allowing him to summon all manner of giant monsters that live beneath the waves such as Gigantopo.

Appearance: Arthur has blond hair as well as green eyes. He possesses pointed ears due to his Atlantean biology as well as wings on his ankles because of his mutation. The upper half of his body from the neck down is covered in a blue chainmail armored shirt that resembles fish scales. He wears black gloves and pants that cover his lower half down to his knees. He wears a golden belt with the symbol of Atlantis, a fish scale in the shape of an A, serving as the buckle.


	4. Beyond

Beyond

(Batman Beyond + Spider-Man 2099)

Name: Terrence "Terry" O'Hara

Biography: The Age of Heroes has ended. A violent war broke out between the humans and the metamutants (metahumans + mutants) with the humans coming out victorious but at great cost. The world descended into a dystopian ruin of violence and anarchy, civilization had crumbled so thoroughly that people lost track of time and couldn't even tell what year it was. This chaos paved the way for megacorporations to take over as governing bodies. And of these megacorporations, one stood out in particular. The result of merging Wayne Industries (Wayne Enterprises + Stark Industries) and Powers Technology, forming the most powerful company in the world and renamed Alchemax, who have managed to take complete control of the United States.

Alchemax' main building was located in Nueva Gotham, a rebuilt form of Gotham City from the ground up. While on the surface, Nueva Gotham seemed like a shining beacon in the barren wasteland of what was once the United States, it was still just as crime-ridden as the original Gotham. Gangs of Jokerz roamed the streets, inspired by the twisted mind of the Titanium Joker (Joker + Justin Hammer). But it wasn't just street gangs the people had to worry about, crime seemed to reach every corner of Nueva Gotham, including the very top with Alchemax CEO, Tyler Powers (Tyler Stone + Derek Powers) running shady deals and incredibly dangerous projects all over the world.

In the year agreed to be 2099, an Alchemax employee named Warren O'Hara (Warren McGinnis + George O'Hara) came upon one such experiment one fateful day, a way to imprint the powers of the greatest heroes of the Heroic Age into human physiology and sell them to the highest bidder. Disgusted by Powers' flagrant disregard for human life, Warren promised to reveal his crimes to the public. Unfortunately, Tyler caught wind of this and sent an officer of the Public Eye, Alchemax' private police force, to drug Warren's son Terry with Rapture. Rapture is a highly addictive drug that bonds to the users DNA, rendering the addiction permanent. With Alchemax being the only supplier, Tyler told Warren to keep his mouth shut and continue working for him or else his son will be stuck with permanent withdrawal symptoms for the rest of his life.

Instead, Warren chose a third option. While initially agreeing with Powers' demands, Warren secretly stole a vial from Tyler's superhero recreation project, one intended to bring back the Blue Spider (Blue Beetle + Spider-Man) by fusing the host with spider DNA. Warren's hope was that it would be able to cure his son of Rapture's effects. It worked, but not the way he had hoped. While managing to cure Terry's withdrawal, the spider DNA mutated him. Claws sprouted on his fingers and toes, his eyes became blank, and he grew fangs.

Terry yelled at his father for turning him into a monster, and while Warren tried to explain it, Terry didn't want to hear it. Terry disguised himself and ran away to the streets of Nueva Gotham. While walking, he came upon a gang of Jokerz looking for trouble. Terry fled onto the grounds of Wayne Manor and stumbled into Gotham's greatest secret. After finding the Batcave hidden beneath the manor's foundation, a holographic AI appeared before him. This AI was based off of the mind of Tony Wayne, the original Iron Bat (Iron Man + Batman).

Hologram Tony told Terry to get out, confused and panicking, Terry followed his instructions. Not sure where to go, Terry decided to go back home, but as soon he was there, he noticed the Public Eye had surrounded his house. When he asked what was going on, Terry realized that his father had been murdered.

Returning to Wayne Manor, Terry explained to Tony that his father was killed and he needed Iron Bat to avenge him. While Tony was sympathetic, his superhero days were behind him and there was nothing he could do. So, Terry stole one of Tony's suits from the Batcave and used it to find his dad's killer. After realizing that Tyler Stone was the one responsible, Terry shut down his superhuman recreation experiment for good.

Terry returned to Wayne Manor to give back the suit only for Tony to tell him to keep it. He told him between the suit and Terry's abilities, he would go beyond even what he was capable of. And so a new hero arrived to protect the innocent, under the codename Beyond.

Beyond fought many enemies while trying to juggle his life as a high school student. His worst one being Powers himself. After their initial confrontation, Powers has transformed into a radioactive skeleton man called Blight. There was also Tyler's son Kron (Kron Stone + Paxton Powers), who injected himself with Scorpion DNA to battle Beyond, becoming the King Scorpion (King Shark + Scorpion) of 2099.

But still, Terry has more than proven himself worthy as a hero, inspiring hope to everyone that the Age of Heroes will return for 2099 and beyond.

Powers: Just like the original Blue Spider, Beyond has the proportionate strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability and wall-climbing skills of a spider. Unlike him, instead on using web guns (web-shooters + Beetle Gun) he has natural spinnerets on his wrists. However he doesn't have a spider-sense, which is balanced out by Terry's enhanced vision, allowing him to see farther, locate objects in the dark, even scan a person's body heat. He also possesses retractable fangs and claws that secrete a paralytic toxin.

Terry's suit was designed by Iron Bat himself to be more advanced than anything he has made before. Apart from automatically conforming to Terry's size, it enhances Terry's already impressive strength and grants him flight. Listing all of the gadgets the suit has would take too long, but some of its most prominent features include a cloaking device, flash bang grenades, an underwater breather and many variety of Batarangs.

The suit also connects to the Tony Wayne AI, giving Terry on the field guidance from the best of the best.

Appearance: Terry did some alterations of the Iron Bat suit so that it wouldn't resemble Iron Bat. The Suit contains a silver belt that carries a wide variety of Terry's gadgets. The costume is entirely black with white blanks on the mask so that he could see. His chest shows a large red skull with two long fangs. His underarms contain red webbing that he uses to help him fly through the air.


	5. The Black Huntress

The Black Huntress

(Black Widow + Huntress)

Name: Natasha Bertinelli

Biography: As the world's greatest secret agent, Natasha Bertinelli's past is as much of a mystery as she is. Nobody knows it, probably not even Natasha herself. However, top secret files from the Advanced Strategic Institution for Defeating Enemies or A.S.I.D.E (ARGUS + SHIELD) spearheaded by Amanda Fury (Amanda Waller + Nick Fury) reveal what is most likely to be the most accurate account of her identity.

Living in a wealthy manor within Gotham City at the age of 8, Natasha had no idea that her father was one of the city's most powerful mob bosses. So when he told her to hide in the closet as several black cars pulled up in front of their house, she was confused but followed his instructions. As she peeked from behind the closet door, she watched as several men in dark suits stepped inside her home, pulled out their guns and riddled her parents with bullets. Natasha watched her Mom and Dad die right in front of her.

At their funeral, Natasha met a man claiming to be close friends with her father named Sergei Petrovich (Ivan Petrovich + Santo Cassamento). Sergei told Natasha that he promised her parents to take care of her if something ever happened to them. Sergei told Natasha that she would have to come with him to Russia, so that the men who killed her parents wouldn't find her.

Once they got there, Sergei revealed his true intentions. Without her permission, he admitted Natasha to a top secret Soviet program that trains people at a young age to serve the KGB. Natasha was taken to the Red Room, a training facility where children were taught to become the deadliest spy in the world or died trying. In the end, Natasha was the only one in her class to have survived.

Natasha was injected with an experimental serum that pushed her physical attributes beyond what a normal human is capable of; even retarding her aging process so that she was still at her peak even when she was nearly a century old. She was then brainwashed by the Red Room, having her memories altered to more efficiently serve the KGB.

On that day, the little girl who hid in the closet while the bad men gunned down her parents was dead. In her place stood the stone-cold secret agent, the Black Huntress.

For decades, she loyally served the KGB taking on some of the most dangerous missions in the world. And her latest one would test the limit of her skills: infiltrate Gotham City and eliminate Iron Bat (Iron Man + Batman). To help with her schemes, she introduced herself to the then-novice hero Purple Arrow (Hawkeye + Green Arrow) and would try to manipulate him into helping her bring down the Armored Crusader. But the more time she spent with the bowman, the more her affection grew for him, eventually driving her to defect from her country, joining the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League) and becoming an agent for A.S.I.D.E.

As a secret agent who has stepped into the spotlight, Natasha has attracted a large number of enemies, including another Black Huntress named Tabitha Belova (Tabby Brennan + Yelena Belova). But Natasha handled them all, both by herself and with the assistance of her new team. She eventually found Sergei, still alive after turning himself into a cyborg and becoming a mob boss in Gotham, and after discovering that he was the one who put the hit on her parents, she finally managed to avenge their deaths. She avenged herself as well when she located the Red Room and destroyed it once and for all.

The Black Huntress has saved the world more times than one can count, both within the shadows as an agent of A.S.I.D.E and publicly as a member of the Avengers League. Despite the actions of her past, she has shown time and time again why she stands among the world's greatest superheroes.

Powers & Abilities: The Black Huntress has spent years in the Red Room learning dozens of different forms of martial arts. She is a master spy, becoming an expert of stealth, assassination, and various weaponry, becoming a master marksman as well as one of the best hand-to-hand fighters in the world.

Her skills became even more impressive after the Red Room's super serum enhanced her physique beyond even Olympic gold medalists as well as making her resistant to diseases and poisons. The serum also slowed down her aging, keeping her in her prime after half a century.

Her bodysuit is composed of a synthetic stretch fabric that's more durable than standard Kevlar and is resistant to heat and cold. The hands and feet of this suit also contain microscopic suction cups, allowing her to climb up walls and ceilings.

She also carries with her two high-tech bracelets called the Black Huntress' Gauntlets. The gauntlets contain a retractable grappling hook, tear gas pellets, explosives, an electrostatic charged shot that can deliver up to 30,000 volts of electricity, knockout gas, a radio transmitter, and crossbow bolts for when lethal force is required.

She also wears a belt full of ammunition when she needs to reload as well as a sidearm for emergencies.

But most impressive of all is her will to survive no matter what. This drive coupled with her incredible skill and arsenal makes her borderline unstoppable.

Appearance: Black Huntress has long red hair and dark brown eyes. Her costume is a simple black bodysuit with a long purple stripe going down the middle. The gauntlets appear as many long purple cylinders wrapped around her wrists. Her belt is the same color of purple and has several compartments.


	6. Black Vixen

Black Vixen

(Black Panther + Vixen)

Name: Ma'Challa

Biography: Millions of years ago a meteorite made of vibranium, one of the strongest naturally occurring metallic substances in the universe, struck the continent of Africa affecting the plant life around it. And when the time of man came, six tribes settled on it and called it Zakanda (Zambesi + Wakanda). The tribes lived in constant war with each other until a warrior shaman received a vision from the Spider God Anansi.

Anansi presented her with a magic totem that would grant her the power to summon the spirit of any animal that has ever lived and wield the abilities of that animal. This was one of six totems granted to each tribe by the Zakandan Gods, each one granting a different elemental ability; Spirit, Air, Water, Fire, Earth, and Death.

With the Spirit Totem, the warrior became queen and the first Black Vixen, the protector of Zakanda. Five tribes agreed to live under the Queen's rule, but the Jibari tribe isolated themselves in the mountains. The Zakandans used vibranium to develop technology more advanced than any other nation on earth. They were exploring outer space decades before the US or Russia even tried!

But as Zakanda thrived the world around it descended further into chaos. To keep the vibranium safe, the Zakandans vowed to hide in plain sight, keeping the truth of their power from the outside world.

The Spirit totem and title of Black Vixen has been passed down from queen to queen for generations, and was granted to Ma'Challa after her mother Ma'Chaka (Jeanne-Mari Jiwe + T'Chaka) was murdered by a warlord named Ulysses Kwesi (Ulysses Klaw + Aku Kwesi). But before she could claim the throne, Ma'Challa had to go through the Rite of Passage, testing her combat prowess by taking on six of Zakanda's greatest warriors.

After passing the Rite, Ma'Challa was given the Spirit Totem as well as the Vixen Habit, a protective suit worn by the queen made out of vibranium, making it virtually indestructible. With the gifts of her newfound title, Ma'Challa was able to find her mother's killer and avenge her. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be the last time she'd face Kwesi, as he would return later as a being made of pure sound.

Over the centuries, the other five totems would be passed all over the country and beyond, landing in the hands of those who would use it for good and evil.

The fire totem rested with the Jibari tribe, who worshipped the gorilla god Hanuman. Because of this, their leader M'Benatu (M'Baku + Benatu Eshu) would repeatedly try to conquer Zakanda as the Burning Ape.

The Water Totem was used by Ma'Challa's sister Shuasa (Shuri + Kuasa) who would help her sister and her kingdom both by fighting alongside her when it is attacked and by building new technological marvels with their most valuable resource.

The Earth and Air Totems were guarded by Ma'Challa's adoptive brother Ben Hunter aka Bronze Wolf (Bronze Tiger + White Wolf) but would be stolen by Black Minerva (Black Adam + Dr. Minerva) and given to a pair of siblings who would become her allies Hecate (Yon-Rogg + Isis) and Atlas (At-Lass + Osiris).

Finally, the Death Totem fell in the hands of Ma'Challa's cousin Mustapha Killmonger (Mustapha Maksai + Erik Killmonger), who would use its powers to control the deceased to wage war with Zakanda.

But still, Ma'Challa has taken down every foe to her kingdom with the unshaken resolve worthy of a queen. May all those who threaten Zakanda beware the claws of the Black Vixen.

Powers: A practitioner of over 100 styles of martial arts, Ma'Challa is one of the most skilled hand-to-hand fighters in the world.

The Spirit Totem grants Ma'Challa the abilities of any animal she chooses. She can fly like an eagle, hit with the strength of a gorilla, or run as fast as a cheetah.

Ma'Challa wears the Vixen Habit, made entirely out of a vibranium weave mesh. This mesh absorbs the momentum of any projectile, stopping bullets dead in their tracks without even fazing the wearer. The suit also contains claws made out of Anti-Metal, a special form of vibranium from Antarctica that vibrates at a frequency causing all other metals to melt in its presence.

The Black Vixen also uses vibranium energy daggers during times of armed combat. These daggers are made out of pure energy with an ornate ivory hilt. They can be either used as daggers or fired off like darts.

Appearance: Black Vixen's entire body is covered in the vibranium habit. The habit is entirely black with small ears poking at the top of the head and eyes that are completely white.

On top of the habit is Anansi's totem, otherwise known as the Tantu Totem. The totem is orange and shaped like the head of an animal with pointed ears, aggressive eyes, and a narrow snout. The totem is attached to a necklace surrounded by various animal teeth and hangs around the queen's neck.


	7. Blackbird

Blackbird

(Black Canary + Mockingbird)

Name: Barbara Lance

Biography: To see why Barbara would grow up to become a crimefighter, all one has to do is look at her parents. Not only was her father a private detective, her mother was the superhero Blonde Canary (Blonde Phantom + Black Canary I). It was no surprise at all when she signed up to work for A.S.I.D.E after graduating college to help the entire world.

She was assigned to work in Project: Gladiator, which was founded to create a serum that would turn agents into super-soldiers. While on the project, Barbara was reunited with an old friend of the family, Ted Dugan (Wildcat + Dum Dum Dugan) who taught her how to be a spy as well as how to fight.

During her missions, she went by the codename Blackbird and would frequently run in with other superheroes. This happened so much that eventually, she was asked to join the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League), to which she said yes. Eventually, she met the man who would be her husband, Purple Arrow (Hawkeye + Green Arrow).

The two of them would frequently fight crime together, during a battle against the supervillain Pyromancer (Wizard + Crossfire), Blackbird was gravely injured and was taken back to A.S.I.D.E. Amanda Fury (Amanda Waller + Nick Fury) opted to inject her with the experiment al super soldier serum. Not only did it save her life, not only did it gave her enhanced strength and speed, it unlocked her metamutant (metahuman + mutant) powers of sonic screaming.

Barbara was tough as nails before but now she was almost unstoppable. With her newfound powers, she could level buildings, reduce people to smears of blood and even take down Kryptonians.

She'd eventually go on to lead the Avengers as well as her own superhero team, Prey-Force (Birds of Prey + A-Force).

The Blonde Canary was a worthy heroine in her own right. But now it isn't a stretch to say that Barbara has surpassed her mother and has remained one of the most badass ladies you'll ever meet. You'd have to be an idiot to try to get on her bad side.

Powers & Abilities: Before the injection, Barbara was a master of espionage and hand-to-hand combat. She was trained by Ted Dugan on a variety of martial arts, including krav maga, Muay Thai, and, most noticeably, boxing.

She carries around a pair of battle staves. These staves are made from a steel alloy and can either be used as clubs or screwed together as a bo-staff.

Once she received the injection, she gained a level of strength, agility, and speed far beyond the average man. Her healing in particular is powerful enough to wake her up from a coma in under 24 hours.

Last but not least is her Canary Cry, named after her mother. The Canary Cry is a sonic attack capable of shattering metal. At it's peak, it can reach up to 300 decibels. If her throat is damaged or she is otherwise incapable of screaming, Blackbird carries ultrasonic Bird Bombs to replicate the attack.

Appearance: Barbara has the same blond hair and blue eyes as her mother.

She wears a simple domino mask with yellow lenses. Not only do they provide her with night-vision, they also function as glasses for her near-sightedness.

She wears a white leotard with black sides. Her legs are covered with fishnets and she wears black heeled-boots. Her costume reaches up to her hands, leaving her fingers uncovered.


	8. Blue Spider

Blue Spider

(Ted Kord + Peter Parker)

Name: Ted Parker

Biography: After the death of his parents, Ted Parker was left to be raised by his Uncle Jarvis (Ben Parker + Jarvis Kord) and Aunt Leslie (Aunt May + Leslie Thompkins). Jarvis would end up being Ted's inspiration for his love of science, and the boy would become the smartest student in his school. Unfortunately, this didn't endear him to his schoolmates and he became something of an outcast.

One day, during a field trip to H.O.R.I.Z.O.N Labs (Horizon + S.T.A.R Labs), Ted attended an exhibition showing the science team experimenting on an alien device that looked like a giant blue spider. After blasting the machine with radiation from a particle accelerator, the device went haywire and jumped around all over the lab. The machine escaped through an air duct, afterwards the entire class was asked to leave and return home.

On his way back to his house, the Spider latched onto Ted's back. Ted panicked, he struggled to get it off but it wouldn't until it zapped him and then fell off his back as if it had died. When Ted bent over to pick it up, he heard a car horn and found that he had stumbled into traffic. He jumped out of the way, far faster and far longer than he normally could've. When Ted looked back to where he was, he was baffled by his sudden athletic ability. But not as baffled as when he realized he was sticking to the side of a wall.

Ted climbed up the wall as easily as he could walk and when he reached the roof, he crushed a pipe with his bare hands. Somehow, the Spider had given Ted incredible powers. Ted went back to the Spider and took it with him back home. Once there, he tried to study it, to see what else it could do. Sadly, the Spider wouldn't work for Ted and he had to give up.

Ted decided to find a way to use his newfound powers to get rich and famous. Finding an ad online offering a cash prize of a $1000 to fight a wrestler, Ted created a makeshift costume for himself and entered the match. After wiping the floor with his opponent, Ted was approached by a TV producer who offered to become his agent and turn him into a star. Ted created a new costume and a pair of Web Guns (web-shooters + Beetle Gun) and introduced himself to the world on television as the Amazing Blue Spider.

The Blue Spider was an instant success, Ted was on top of the world. But after his first appearance, Ted saw a burglar making his escape with the studio's money. When the guard chasing after him asked the Blue Spider to help, he did nothing and let the robber get away. Ted told the security guard that catching him was his job, and that he only looks out for himself.

A few days later, Ted would come home from one of his performances to find the police outside his home. Ted ran inside and checked on his Aunt Leslie, who told him that Uncle Jarvis had been shot by a burglar. Peter overheard the police saying that the burglar was hiding out in the old ACME warehouse and suited up as Blue Spider to catch him.

Blue Spider confronted the robber only to find it was the same man he let go that day. Wracked with guilt, Blue Spider left the crook tied up for the police, and vowed to himself to never let the same thing happen to anyone else, learning that with great power comes great responsibility.

The Blue Spider devoted the next few years of his life to being a superhero, using his gifts to help other people rather than just himself. And after graduating from college with several doctorates including engineering, computer science, and business and saving money from his job at H.O.R.I.Z.O.N Labs, Ted started his own company, Parker Industries. With it, he was now able to build tools for crime-fighting beyond anything he could've used before,as well as helping the world in less action-packed ways such as the Uncle Jarvis Foundation.

After years of battling supervillains, protecting civilians, and even saving the world a few times, Blue Spider was eventually invited to join the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League). There he'd become close friends with the time travelling hero Booster Red (Booster Gold + Mary Jane Watson).

Over the years, the Blue Spider has gathered a massive number of enemies, but none of them has earned his hatred more than the Goblin Lord (Green Goblin + Maxwell Lord), the secret identity of Maxwell Osborn. This intense animosity started when the Goblin Lord murdered Ted's first love, Melody Stacy (Melody Case + Gwen Stacy) and it only grew from there.

This came to a head when Osborn used his latent metamutant (metahuman + mutant) powers of mind control to convince the US government to dissolve A.S.I.D.E (A.R.G.U.S + S.H.I.E.L.D) after their failure to prevent an alien invasion caused Coast City to be destroyed. Osborn became head of a new peacekeeping organization called C.H.E.C.K (Checkmate + H.A.M.M.E.R).

Immediately suspicious, Blue Spider requested the aid of the Black Huntress (Black Widow + Huntress) and the two of them discovered C.H.E.C.K's secret location in Switzerland. After sneaking inside, the two heroes discovered Osborn's plan to use Iron Bat's (Iron Man + Batman) private satellite to infect every human on Earth with the E.X.T.R.E.M.I.S Virus (Extremis + O.M.A.C), creating an army of cyborgs to kill all the superheroes and take over the world.

While Black Huntress kept the Goblin Lord busy, Blue Spider got to work using C.H.E.C.K's computers to destroy the satellite, putting an end to Osborn's plans. Osborn retaliated by setting the base to self-destruct, killing everyone inside. Blue Spider told Black Huntress to evacuate the building while he keeps Osborn busy. In the end, Black Huntress got everyone to safety, while Blue Spider paid the ultimate price to save the world.

Or he should have. In the last second, Booster Red traveled through time and used her powers to save Ted's life. The two of them start a romance and eventually got married. With history changed, there's no telling what will happen next to the Azure Arachnid, but there's little doubt that his future is a bright one.

Powers: Despite his humble origins, Ted Parker is one of the most brilliant minds in the world. Stated to be smarter than Hank Palmer (Hank Pym + Ray Palmer), the discoverer of the legendary Palmer Particle, by Palmer himself.

His IQ shows in his most well-known invention, his Web Guns; twin devices capable of shooting out thin strands of webbing that are stronger than steel and dissolve after an hour. The webbing itself comes from a special homemade web-fluid also designed by Parker. Blue Spider uses these webs for just about everything, from webbing up bad guys to traveling across New York City.

He keeps extra vials of web fluid on his utility belt, where he also keeps his Baby-Spiders (Baby-Bugs + Spider Tracers), small spider-shaped machines that he can use as tracking devices or flying mini-drones used to spy or scout hazardous areas.

His belt also contains the Spider-Signal a powerful light used to announce his arrival to criminals, it also functions as a UV light for investigating crime scenes.

He also invented the Spider (Spider-Mobile+The Bug), a multipurpose 80% solar powered spider-shaped craft, capable of operating in air and water and built with a mobile lab, blasters, magnetic manipulators, grasping "claws" and defense shields.

His encounter with the Spider (the one that zapped him, not the one he built) granted him the proportionate abilities of the arachnid it was named after, giving him superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and reflexes. He can stick to nearly any surface and almost nothing can remove him if he doesn't want to. But the most useful power of all is his spider-sense, a form of precognition that activates via a tingling sensation in the back of Blue Spider's skull. The spider-sense acts as a warning system whenever Blue Spider is in danger, however it's up to Blue Spider himself to react to that danger. With his aforementioned speed and reflexes, this isn't as hard as it sounds.

Most impressive of all is his indomitable sense of willpower. He has resisted mind control several times, including the Goblin Lord's own mind control abilities. Psychological profiles conducted by A.S.I.D.E states that nobody has as strong as an ingrained identity as Blue Spider.

Appearance: Blue Spider's costume features the top half of a large dark blue spider covering his chest. His boots and gloves are also dark blue, with the rest of his outfit being a lighter shade of blue with black webbing. He wears a dark blue mask that completely conceals his face and has two wide yellow eyes that he can see out of but nobody can see through. His belt is the same dark shade and has a circle with Blue Spider's face on it.


	9. Booster Cable

Booster Cable

(Booster Gold + Cable)

Real Name: Michael Summers

Biography: It's the 25th century and humanity is at its breaking point; crushed under the heel of the immortal metamutant (metahuman + mutant), General Apocalypse (General Immortus + Apocalypse). Michael Summers, descendent of the X-Patrol's (X-Men + Doom Patrol) field Leader Psy-Clops (Mento + Cyclops) and their most powerful member Elastix (Elasti-Woman + Jean Grey) has trained his entire life and endured countless horrors, including a techno-organic virus that has turned half his body into a golden cyborg, all for one single objective; to kill Apocalypse before he can take over the world. For this mission, he, with the aid of his robot sidekick Skoots (Skeets + Doop), had broken into Apocalypse's stronghold and stolen a time travel device so that he could aid his ancestors and stop the end before it begins.

At least, that's his story when he got here. The truth is, while Michael is from the future, everything in the 25th century is fine. Michael isn't a grizzled war veteran, rather he was a college drop out who got arrested for making bets against his own football team and throwing the matches. He also has no idea whether or not Psy-clops and Elastix are really his ancestors. Once he served his time, he got a job as a security guard in a museum for superheroes.

Seeing all these legendary heroes inspired Michael to become one himself. Specifically, it inspired him to go back in time to the Age of Heroes so that he could become famous. He came up with an elaborate and tragic backstory to make himself stand out. He also stole several objects from the museum to help him fulfill his goal; these included various weapons to make it look like he had superpowers, a solid gold arm and a single glowing contact to help sell his backstory and Skoots himself so that he would have access to all of histories previous disasters.

When he came to the 21st century, he tried to introduce himself as Cable, saying that he was the "cable" that would connect the past and the future. But he flubbed up and accidentally introduced himself by his high school nickname before going back to Cable. As a result, Booster Cable stuck and now Michael has to explain how he not only connects the past to the future but also uses his knowledge of the future to strengthen the past.

It didn't take long for most of the superhero population to see he was a fake looking for the spotlight. In spite of this, he proved surprisingly competent as a superhero and, as a result, was begrudgingly allowed into the X-Patrol.

Of course, saying that he came here to kill General Apocalypse caught the would-be tyrant's attention. Michael was kidnapped by Count Sinister (Count Vertigo + Mister Sinister) and taken to the General's lair. After Apocalypse decided he wasn't a threat, he was left to be experimented on by Count Sinister who felt inspired by Michael's story to create a real techno-organic virus and test it on him.

Booster was sure that he was doomed, but just then, Michael's latent metamutant powers kicked in and gave him omega level telekinesis. Michael used his new powers to escape his restraints and hold back the virus. Unable to call his fellow X-Patrol members for help, Booster Cable were forced to fight off General Apocalypse himself. Between his future tech, his new powers and, ironically, the virus Count Sinister infected him with, Michael was actually able to defeat Apocalypse once and for all, doing the very thing he lied about coming here to do.

Michael returned to tell everyone what he did but was stopped by Justice Hunter (Justice Peace + Rip Hunter), a member of the Time Authority (Time Variance Authority + Time Masters), who explained to Michael that if anyone ever found out that Booster Cable wasn't just a joke, he'd be wiped from existence by other, more villainous time travelers.

Michael ultimately decided to keep his mouth shut. And even though he realized he may never really get the fame he craved, he felt as if he finally understood what it meant to be a hero. His teammates may not really respect him. Heck, probably nobody will. But for now, he'll just have to settle for being the greatest superhero the world will never know.

Powers & Abilities: Originally, all of Booster Cable's powers came from his suit and equipment. His single contact lens allow him to see through the entire electromagnetic spectrum, giving him X-Ray vision, infrared vision and many more. His suit grants him enhanced strength and durability and allows him to travel through time, he carried a ring which granted him flight and his fake cyborg arm, well, he just thought that made him look cooler. After being infected by Sinister's virus, all this tech merged to his body, making him a cyborg with super-strength, though the left half of his body becoming stronger than the right half as well as some minor shapeshifting abilities.

Booster also brought with him several high-tech firearms that can shoot beams of energy. The energy that powers his weapons is the same one that powers his forcefield, which is capable of taking hits from the like of Super-Soldier (Superman + Captain America) or Doom (Hulk + Doomsday) like nothing. He also brought with him a device that can control the minds of dinosaurs (this is more helpful than you'd think).

His telekinesis and telepathic abilities are among the most powerful the world has ever seen. He's constantly using it to stave off the infection and is capable of moving around matter at a molecular level. He also has the power to control minds, which he can use on everyone in the world all at once.

Appearance: Booster Cable has short blonde hair and a single blue eye. He used to have two of them before the virus merged his contact into his body. Now he has one blue eye and one golden mechanical eyeball.

He wears a gold colored full bodysuit with blue boots and a blue star on his chest. The left sleeve is missing, exposing his golden mechanical arm. His belt, after joining the X-Patrol, has a large black X on the buckle.


	10. Captain Marvel

Captain Marvel

(Billy Batson + Carol Danvers)

Name: Billi Danvers

Biography: 10000 years ago, the planet Hala was home to two intelligent alien races, the warlike barbarians, the Kreech (Kree + Reach) and the parasitic plantmen, the Cotati. These people were visited by a race of green-skinned telepathic shapeshifters called the Skrulltians (Skrulls + Martians). The Skrulltians were a peaceful race, looking for new races to trade with and share their knowledge and technology.

The Skrulltians proposed a test to determine the worthier race, they'd take members of both races and dropped them off at a distant planetoid in another galaxy. The two races would be given a year to build something that would prove which was worthier. The Kreech used the resources at hand to construct a mighty city, while the Cotati used their control over plants to build a magnificent garden. When the Skrulltians returned, they've chosen the Cotati as the winners. The Kreech were furious, slaughtering the Skrulltians and the Cotati, and taking the Skrulltians starship back home so that they can study its technology and drive the Cotati to extinction.

After a century, the Kreech have mastered the Skrulltians and used it to start an intergalactic empire, one that would have the Skrulltians either bow down to them or face genocide. One Kreech member, a captain of the Kreech armada, Mar-Vel (The Wizard Shazam + Mar-Vell (still pronounced Mar-Vell)) was always against his species dogged pursuits of the Skrulltians race. This came to a head when the Kreech destroyed the Skrulltians homeworld. Having had enough, Mar-Vel stole a Kreech ship and used it to rescue as many Skrulltians as he could. He then dropped them off at a desolate red world in the far off corner of another galaxy. This world was the planet Mars.

With the Skrulltians shapeshifting abilities, they had no problem adapting to the planet's atmosphere. Mar-Vel then headed off to Earth, hoping to find something that would help him keep the Skrulltians safe in case the Kreech ever find them. When he got there, he saw a small village being attacked by a group of traveling nomads. With Mar-Vel's advanced spaceship, he had no problem driving the marauders away. Immediately afterwards, he was visited by six now long-forgotten deities who asked him to state his business being there. After explaining himself, the gods formed a deal with Mar-Vel, they would grant him a portion of their power so that he might protect the Skrulltian refugees, but only if he agrees to be their champion and protect Earth too.

Mar-Vel agrees and after shouting a magic word, gains the strength, speed, stamina, wisdom, bravery, and power of the gods. Mar-Vel spent the next 5000 years battling evil and keeping a watchful eye for the Kreech. During these years, he had begun to study magic and created a lair for himself that existed inside another dimension called the Rock of Eternity. But he grew weary, and the gods who have gifted him his powers have been forgotten. He needed to choose a successor and fast. After petitioning and choosing gods who would grant their power to Mar-Vel's successor, the wizard had discovered a Kreech ship approaching.

After intercepting this ship, Mar-Vel found its only occupant to be a simple geneticist named Minn-Erva. Minn-Erva explained to Mar-Vel that she was inspired by his actions all those years ago and that she had come to warn him that the Kreech know where the Skrulltians are and are bringing a massive armada to destroy them and conquer Earth. After offering to help him in any way she could, Mar-Vel was convinced he had found his champion. He told her to say his name and she would gain the power of six gods from Earth. Minerva followed his instructions and found herself wearing an all black outfit with a yellow star on her chest and wearing golden gloves, boots and sash.

As the Kreech Armada arrived, the two of them prepared for all-out war, only for Mar-Vel to be sucker punched by Minn-Erva in the middle of the fight and blasted at all sides by the Kreech's warships. Once the onslaught was over, Minn-Erva revealed that her claims for help were just a ruse to get Mar-Vel to lower his guard and that she was going to use her newfound power to help the Kreech conquer the universe. Furious at this deception, Mar-Vel released the full force of his power and single-handedly wiped out the entire armada. Dubbing his false champion Black Minerva (Black Adam + Minerva), Mar-Vel was unable to use his magic to take her powers away, but he was able to banish her to the farthest star, thousands of years from any other living thing.

Another 5000 years have passed and Mar-Vel had grown too old to keep fighting. He could feel Black Minerva returning and he needed a new champion.

Enter Billi Danvers, a 14 year old girl who had been through the foster system for half her life ever since her mother died and her misogynistic father abandoned her. This had made Billi aloof, distant, and cynical, not wanting to get close to people she feels will abandon her too. Her latest set of foster parents had already adopted five other foster kids. One of them, Kamal Khan (Ms. Marvel + Captain Marvel Jr.), took it upon himself to show her around her new home and her new school. While they were there, Billi protected Kamal from some bullies who started chasing her down the subway and into a train just as it was leaving.

As she sit down, Billi was surprised to see that no one else was in the car. The lights flickered on and off and the train ran faster and faster before coming to a complete halt. The door opened and Billi stepped inside the lair of the Wizard. The Wizard explains that she has been chosen to become his successor and protector of Earth, and that all she had to do was say his name and she'd gain incredible power.

Billi said his name, Mar-Vel, and in a flash of lightning had grown to an adult woman wearing a superhero costume named Captain Marvel. The bolt shook the Rock of Eternity and Billi was forced to leave while the Wizard stayed and accepted his fate.

Billi began experimenting with her new powers, reveling in the strength and power the Wizard had given her. But that jubilation came to an end when Black Minerva finally returned. Unable to take revenge on Mar-Vel, she decided to target his new champion instead. Unable to beat her on her own, Billi used her newfound abilities to empower her foster siblings, and together, were able to defeat Black Minerva.

Captain Marvel would have many adventures with her new family, whose members included Mr. Marvel, Monica Marvel (Monica Rambeau + Mary Marvel), Photon (Genis-Vell + Pedro Pena), Quasar (Phyla-Vel + Darla Dudley) and Marvel Boy (Now-Varr + Eugene Choi). The six of them would battle villains both incredibly dangerous and incredibly bizarre. These included Blackstone, (Moonstone + Sabbac) a sadistic psychologist who gains the power of six demons by shouting SABBAC! The Inventor (The Inventor + Dr. Sivana), a clone of the mad scientist Thaddeus Sivana created by his son Gregory (Gregory Knox + Thaddeus Sivana, Jr.) whose DNA was accidentally spliced with his son's pet cockatiel. And Mr. Sublime (Mr. Mind + Sublime), a hive colony of hyper-intelligent bacteria from another planet who wants to take over the world.

Captain Marvel's adventures have taken her all over the world and beyond, fighting threats she never would've imagined and standing among her favorite superheroes as one of the Avengers League(Avengers + Justice League). But Captain Marvel has taken it with stride, battling everything that comes her way with optimism and a drive to help others. And as the Wizard watches her from beyond the grave, he takes comfort knowing that this time he has made the right choice.

Powers & Abilities: By shouting the word "MAR-VEL" Billi gains the abilities of varying Gods. These include:

The Speed of Mercury: This grants Billi the power to run and fly at speeds faster than light.

The Courage of Achilles: This gives Billi the fortitude to stand against monsters and supervillains as well as making him nigh-indestructible.

The Power of Ra: This boosts the power granted to Billi by the five other gods as well as give him the power to cast spells and to absorb and redirect energy.

The Strength of Victoria: The Goddess of victory ensures Billi will always have the strength to stand up to any foe.

The Order of Eunomia: The internal stability inside Captain Marvel's own body ensures that she will never grow tired or fatigued. As a bonus, the Goddess of Order took away Captain Marvel's need to eat, drink, sleep, or even breath.

The Wisdom of Laozi: Laozi's power works like a universal encyclopedia, letting the Captain know any objective fact about anything she encounters. This also grants her Hyper-Cosmic Awareness, subconsciously predicting an opponent's attack before they make it and sensually perceive things happening across space and time.

Appearance As Captain Marvel, Billi has long flowing blond hair and blue eyes.

Captain Marvel's costume is all red with a large yellow star on her chest. She also wears yellow boots, gloves and a sash wrapped around her waist. Behind her, she wears a short blue hooded cape embellished with yellow edges.


	11. Crazy Annie

Crazy Annie

(Rogue + Crazy Jane)

Name: Anna Marie Challis

Biography: Have you ever had everything go all right for you only to have it all ruined by something completely out of your control? That question alone could serve as the biography of Anna Marie Challis. But to explain how she became Crazy Annie, we'll need to start at the beginning.

Anna Marie seemed like a typical teenage girl living an average life. However, it turns out Anna Marie wasn't so typical. It turns out that she was a metamutant (metahuman + mutant) and her powers were going to kick in in the worst way possible. While making out with her boyfriend Cody, Anna Marie had no idea that she was sucking the life force out of him. Cody slumped over, he looked like death itself. She screamed at the sight before everything went black.

When she woke up, she was locked inside a padded cell. A doctor arrived and told her about how she kept insisting she was Cody even though the real one was in a coma, so she was taken away to a mental institution, where she was given the demeaning moniker of Crazy Annie.

Not long afterwards, Crazy Annie was approached by a woman she had never met before. This lady was Madame Mystique (Madame Rouge + Mystique), shapeshifting member of the Brotherhood (Brotherhood of Evil + Brotherhood of Mutants). Madame Mystique explained to Crazy Annie that she was a metamutant, born with the abilities to drain the memories, powers, and personalities of anyone she touches and that she can call on them at a any time. She also explained that she had come to take Anna Marie out of there. Anna joined without hesitation, and Madame Mystique became something of an adopted mother to her, influencing her to become the latest member of the Brotherhood.

Anna Marie took up the name she was given in the asylum, and fought alongside the Brotherhood against the metamutant superhero team, the X-Patrol (X-Men + Doom Patrol). Crazy Annie would fight other heroes too, most important of all was Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers + Billy Batson). During her fight with the magical powerhouse, Crazy Annie absorbed all of her powers, leaving her with amnesia. But this also had the effect of giving Crazy Annie Captain Marvel's personality, turning her into a hero. Eventually, she returned to her previous personality, but her memories as a superhero inspired her to quit the Brotherhood and join the X-Patrol.

Crazy Annie would be one of many new members of the team, including Fahrenheit (Storm + Celsius), Night Devil (Nightcrawler + Blue Devil), Citizen Colossus (Colossus + Citizen Steel), Shadowspinner (Kitty Pryde + Dorothy Spinner), and Blackjack (Gambit + Double Down), who she'd eventually end up marrying.

Anna Marie Challis had been through a lot and has lost even more. But now, among her fellow X-Patrol members, she has finally found a purpose and a family who love her the way she is. When she's still her.

Powers & Abilities: Crazy Annie has the metamutant power to absorb the powers, memories, and personalities of anyone she comes in physical contact with. At first, she maintains these personalities only temporarily before they are dropped into a part of her subconscious called the Underground. When Anna Marie decides its necessary, she can summon one of these personalities to take over before they go back to the Underground.

So far, Crazy Annie has, whether intentionally or not, absorbed the personalities and abilities of over 64 people and counting, all with their own superpowers, provided the original person had them in the first place.

Appearance: Crazy Annie was born with pitch-black hair with white bangs as well as green eyes. Sometimes her appearance changes depending on the personality that's currently in charge. She wears a green X-Patrol uniform with a large white X over her belly, along with dark green gloves and boots.


	12. Deathpool

Deathpool

(Deadpool + Deathstroke)

Name: Quade Wilson. Hey, you try mashing together Slade and Wade.

Biography: Hello, beautiful fanfic enthusiasts! Boy, if that ain't an oxymoron, I don't know what is! No, seriously, I don't know what that is. I'd look it up myself but right now I'm just a bunch of words on a page.

So anywho, gather around children and let ol' Papa Deathpool tell you the story about how he became the baddest badass to ever bad an ass.

Once upon a time, little Quade Wilson lied about his age so that he could sign up for the army. While I was there, my natural born awesomeness attracted the attention of some CIA guys, as well as the lovely Vanessa Kane (Vanessa Carlysle + Adeline Kane). The former hired me to join up with a bunch of mercenaries to take out a lot of really, really bad guys. The latter trained me for a year, teaching me several different martial arts moves. And a few other moves in the bed if you know what I'm talking about. Ahahaha...hahaha...ha... I'm talking about sex.

All in all, things were looking pretty good. I was helping the world by getting rid of a lot of guys who shouldn't be in it and me and Vanessa were about about to get married. But then...well... look, the path to becoming an unstoppable mercenary isn't always going to be sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes, a few kicks in the balls are necessary and this one was like Doom (Doomsday + Hulk) kicking me right in the meat and potatoes with a boot made of barbed wire and bagpipes.

I got cancer. Like, a lot of cancer. So much cancer that chemo wasn't going to do jack-shit. So, I quit the team, I broke up with Vanessa, and I cut off ties to anyone who ever gave a damn about me because they deserved better than worrying about a guy like me.

I resigned myself to laying on my couch, waiting for the tumors to finish the job. I had just about lost the vision in my right eye when I got a call from some guys calling themselves Department K. They said they wanted to thank me for everything I've done for this country by curing my cancer and giving me my old life back. What idiot would turn that down? Apparently, the idiot that knew that Department K was really a cover for Weapon Blood (Weapon X + Church of Blood), some government organization turned crazy demon cult. Man, I wish I was that idiot.

Their boss, Brother Stryker (Brother Blood + Will Stryker), wanted to create the perfect general to lead the army of the demon Trithon (Trigon + Chthon) because the last guy they dragged in to do it (Wolverine + Etrigan) politely declined.

The things they did to us were so horrific even I can't joke about it. It was so bad that the cultists created a "deathpool" placing bets on which one of us would live or die. After a few days of torture, the guy in charge of experimenting on me, a grade-A douche-nozzle named Bethany Fanny (Bethany Snow + Ajax) (damn, and I thought Francis was bad), pumped me full of some weird stuff, including Hellhound's healing factor, while trying to drive me insane.

Did it work? Yes. Did I get awesome regenerating powers? Yes. Did Bethany get what he wanted? Fuck no! I got out of my restraints and murdered the shit out of him and every other jackass that tried to keep me from walking out the door.

So, what do you do when you escape from a murder happy cult with cool regenerating powers and a deadly disease that turns your face into a rotten testicle with teeth? Well isn't it obvious, silly? You become the deadliest assassin in the world, selling your services to the highest bidder, killing whoever they want you to kill. But first, I needed a name. And while those Weapon Blood guys totally sucked, "deathpool" had a pretty cool ring to it. So I advertised myself as Deathpool, the Terminator with a Mouth.

During one of my missions, I came across a bunch of kids calling themselves the Teen Champions (Teen Titans + Champions) and, long story short, things got personal. Those kids would be a serious pain in my ass for a long, long time. It's not just them either, pretty much every superhero ever had to deal with yours truly, especially that metal bat guy (Iron Man + Batman).

Ya know, sometimes I wonder if I should give this superhero thing a shot. But then I remember that that's just not me. I'm a killer, it's all I was ever good at and it's all I ever need to be. Besides, who wants to be a hero when you're as awesome as I am? Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to masturbate. TTFN!

Powers & Abilities: Let's start with all the weird shit that Weapon Blood pumped into my body and what it did to me. First of all, it made me, like, really, really smart, No seriously, my brain moves nine times faster than the brain of the average schmuck and I have a perfect memory. Too bad it didn't help cure my short attention spa- Oh my God, a thing!

It also gave me speed, strength, and reflexes that puts that blind jerk Night Devil (Nightwing + Daredevil) to shame. This really comes in handy with all the different fighting styles my ex-fiance taught me, including Boxing, Jujitsu, Karate, Judo, and Ninjitsu.

And finally, there's my personal favorite, regeneration. Thanks to short, yellow, and almost-as-ugly-as-I-am's healing factor, I'm practically immortal. Bullets, knives, explosives, anything you throw at me, _I, I, I shake it off! I shake it off!_

Now, let's talk about the really fun stuff. Two words: Guns. I got 'em. I love 'em! And I never leave the house without 'em! I also got grenades, sais, knives, hammers, I even got a _friggin' teleportation belt! _

But my best equipment of course is my long-ass sword. And no, I'm not talking about the one in my pants this time. This baby's almost as tall as I am and is made entirely out of promethium. Now, in your world, promethium is a chemical used in atomic batteries to power guided missiles and spacecraft. But in my world, it's way better. This stuff gets stronger by absorbing kinetic energy. So by just moving around, my sword becomes practically indestructible.

This stuff's also woven into my suit and is tough enough to stay in one piece after a punch from Super-Soldier (Superman + Captain America). But, whenever it and I get blown to pieces, it could regenerate itself just like I can, so that you don't have to see me kick ass naked. Which reminds me, I'm off to go masturbate again. Ciao!

Appearance: Trust me, you do NOT want to know what's under this mask. As for the mask itself, since the cancer made me blind in one eye before I got dogboy's healing factor, the right half is completely black with no eyeholes while the left half is completely red with one white eyehole in a black circle. I also got orange gloves and boots on while the rest of me is black and red all over.

There, that's everything you need to know about me. Now go do something more productive than read fanfiction. Like literally anything else.


	13. Devilwing

Devilwing

(Nightwing + Daredevil)

Name: Mathew "Matt" Grayson

Biography: Matt Grayson's life is a mix of joy and tragedy. Raised in a travelling circus by his father Jon (John Grayson + Jon Murdock), Matt was pushed his whole life to study and become a lawyer, not a circus acrobat like he was.

Then one day, Matt's entire world came crashing down around him. While watching one of his father's performances in Gotham City, Matt noticed someone in a trench coat hiding in the shadows. Before he could say or do anything, the man pulled out a pistol and shot Matt's father in the middle of his act. Everyone in the audience watched in horror as Jonathon Grayson plummeted to his death.

After the shock of seeing his dad die right before him, Matt chased after his killer. After following him out of the tent and into the street, the last thing Matt would ever saw in his twelve-year long life was a truck heading right for him.

When Matt woke up in the hospital, he was scared and confused as to why he couldn't see anything. The doctor explained that the truck that hit Matt was carrying radioactive chemicals that got into Matt's eyes, rendering him permanently blind. After losing both his father and sight, Matt was desperate to hear some good news. Luckily, his wish would be granted as somebody had already adopted the young man, billionaire CEO Tony Wayne (Tony Stark + Bruce Wayne).

After being brought to his new home, Matt revealed to Tony that all of his other senses became heightened to the point of nearly replacing his sight. Tony had a revelation of his own to share with Matt, that he was secretly the superhero Iron Bat and that he wanted to help Matt bring his father's murderer to justice. But first, Tony would have to train the boy in the art of crime-fighting. And considering Matt's condition, he knew he'd need help from one of his old teachers.

Tony programmed one of armors to fight crime in his place while he and Matt went to China, where they met an old man living in a monastery up the mountains called Sensei Stick (O-Sensei + Stick). Like Matt, Sensei Stick was also blind and was able to take note of his surroundings using a special "radar sense."

After several years of martial arts training, as well as studying investigation, computers, stealth, engineering, and escapology by his adoptive father, Matt returned to Gotham and began fighting alongside Iron Bat in his own suit of armor under the alias, Warbird (War Machine + Robin). For five years, Matt helped to protect the streets of Gotham, but after founding the Teen Champions (Teen Titans + Champions) at the age of 16, he grew sick of being treated like a child by his mentor and left for Jump City to live with his teammates, leaving behind his old suit of armor and instead wearing a sleek spandex outfit and going by a new name, Devilwing.

Devilwing served as leader of the Teen Champions for years before heading off to Bludhaven to earn his law degree like his birth dad wanted. While there, he formed an on-again/off-again relationship with a deadly assassin called Lady Elektra (Lady Shiva + Elektra).

After graduating valedictorian, Matt and his new friend Franklin "Foggy" Clancy (Foggy Nelson + Bridgette Clancy) opened up their own law firm and hired Karen Tsang (Karen Page + Shawn Tsang) to be their secretary. By day, Matt Grayson would protect the innocent and punish the guilty in the courtroom. But at night, he'd do so in the streets of Bludhaven as Devilwing.

Matt has had to deal with a lot ever since he was a child, but he persevered and proved to the world that nothing can stop him. He truly lives up to his title as the Man without fear.

Powers & Abilities: Ever since he was a child, Matt's lack of sight has been greatly overcompensated by his other senses. His sense of touch, taste, hearing, and smelling have expanded to the point that if he did have his sight back, it's be functionally useless. But what really sticks out is Devilwing's "radar sense". By emitting electromagnetic radio waves from his brain, Matt can paint a picture of his surroundings in his head based on the radar bouncing off of the objects around him. This makes it similar to echolocation with the exception that Matt doesn't need sound to grasp where he is.

Being trained by both Iron Bat and Sensei Stick meant that Matt was a master in several martial arts, including Aikido, Jujitsu, and Eskrima. This training also gave Matt strength, speed, and agility on par with Olympic athletes. Iron Bat personally taught Matthew many skills necessary to keep up with the World's Greatest Detective, including stealth and escapology.

Devilwing suit is lightweight, bulletproof and doesn't make a sound. It also carries a variety of tools concealed around the wrists and ankles. These include lockpicks, smoke pellets, and lots of custom Batarangs that he call "wing-dings." But his greatest weapon is a simple walking stick that he modified into being one of the most versatile weapons in the world. It can fire grappling hooks, retract metal blades, hides a recording device, can turn into a pair of Eskrima sticks, and even carries a 50,000 volt taser.

Appearance: Devilwing wears a black full-body spandex suit with a pair of red bat wings on his chest that stretch over his shoulders. He wears a horned helmet with pieces of red clothe over his eyes to appear more demonic and scare criminals.


	14. Doctor Strangefate

Doctor Strangefate

(Doctor Fate + Doctor Strange)

Name: Kent Strangefate

Biography: Fate can be a very strange thing. Not only does it make us walk paths we'd never consider, it shows us things that we'd never imagine were possible. Such is the destiny of world-renowned archaeologist, Kent Strangefate.

In the year 1920, Kent had discovered an underground pyramid in the the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia. While there, Kent found himself trapped in the middle of a massive cave-in. He survived, but the rocks have done permanent neurological damage to his hands, rendering them useless and putting an end to his career.

Desperate for his old life back, Kent spent every cent he had travelling the world, looking for a cure. Then one day, he overheard a conversation regarding a mystical man living in the mountains of Tibet that could heal anything. With nothing left to lose, Kent went to Tibet and met the most powerful practitioner of the mystic arts in the world, Nabu, the Ancient One (Nabu + the Ancient One).

Nabu took Kent under his wing and trained him in the art of magic, alongside another student named Baron Wotan (Baron Mordo + Wotan). After years of study, Nabu summoned Kent and decided that he would be the next bearer of the title of Sorcerer Supreme, in charge of protecting Earth from all mystical threats and maintaining the balance of Order and Chaos.

Hearing that this new student would be granted the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme infuriated Baron Wotan, and thus he made a deal with the Lord of Chaos and Ruler of the Dark Dimension, Mordammu (Mordru + Dormammu). Mordammu granted Baron Wotan powerful magical ability in exchange for summoning him to Earth. When he arrived, both Kent and Nabu battled Mordammu in an arcane fight for the fate of the world. Alas, Nabu had lost his life in said battle. But before he would go, he gifted Kent with three magical items, the Amulet of Agamotto (Amulet of Anubis + Eye of Agamotto), the Cloak of Levitation, and the Golden Helmet of Fate. With the helmet on, Kent was able to communicate with the spirit of Nabu, and together, they sealed Mordammu back into the Dark Dimension.

Kent's magical training had slowed down his aging, and thus he would spend many years protecting the world as Doctor Strangefate. In the modern age, Kent would interact with other superheroes and would at one point form his own team consisting of himself, Doom (Doomsday + Hulk), the Aqua-Mariner (Aquaman + Sub-Mariner), and Silver Racer (Silver Surfer + Black Racer) called the Outer-Defense (Outsiders + Defenders).

Kent has battled many threats both from this dimension and beyond. But no matter how bleak things seemed, Doctor Strangefate has always emerged victorious. So whenever things get strange, you can always count on fate to lend a hand.

Powers & Abilities: As Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, Dr. Strangefate has many magical artifacts in his possession. However, we will only be focusing on thee three granted to him by Nabu, starting with the Amulet of Agamotto, a source of great magical power worn around Kent's neck, imbued with the power of one of the Vishanti, three godly beings of enormous power. The Amulet increases Kent's powers, can tell truths form lies, can track, absorb, and counter magic, can release a beam of destructive magical energy, and contains its own pocket dimension.

Next is the Cloak of Levitation. As the name might suggest, it's a cloak that gives Kent the power to fly. Not only that, it also gives him superhuman strength, durability and has a mind of its own, often helping Doctor Strangefate when it knows something he doesn't.

Last but not least is the Helmet of Fate. The helmet contains Nabu's soul and with it, Dr. Strangefate can call upon the advice of his old teacher whenever he needs it. The helmet is one of the most powerful magical artifacts in the world, granting whoever wears it the nearly unlimited abilities of Nabu himself.

But even without these artifacts, Kent is no pushover. His mastery over the mystic arts has halted his aging, making him practically immortal. He has learned hundred s of spells and is still studying them to this day. This includes illusions, astral projections, mystic blasts, teleportation, dimensional travel, telekinesis, and much _much _more.

Appearance: The first thing you'll notice about Dr. Strangefate is his golden helmet. The rest of him is adorned with a blue outfit that covers his entire body. He wears yellow gloves, boots, and a sash wrapped around his waist. Hanging around his neck is the Amulet of Agamotto, a golden talisman shaped in the form of an eye. Around his shoulders is his scarlet cloak with a high collar.


	15. Doom

Doom

(Doomsday + Hulk)

Name: Robert "Bruce" Banner

Biography: To tell the tale of the monster known as Doom is to tell three different stories. The first and second of two beings scarred by trauma and abuse. The first of how these two were brought together in the strangest way imaginable.

Our first tale begins thousands of years ago, on an ancient world that would come to be known as Krypton. A crew of scientists led by an alien named Bertron wished to create the ultimate lifeform. At this time Krypton was a hellish world where the fauna, the terrain, even the very atmosphere was hostile. Bertron's believe was that if he could create something that could survive that, then it would be able to survive anything.

Bertron accomplished this by, in crass terms, taking a baby, shooting it out into the incredibly dangerous environment, have it be immediately killed by God-knows-what, scoop up the remains, clone it, and repeat the process.

Bertron's belief was that each clone would adapt to better survive what killed it previously. And after decades of running his experiment, subjecting this unnamed infant to thousands upon thousands of deaths, Bertron was proven right. He had created a creature that not only survived Krypton's harsh landscape, it slaughtered every living thing on the planet. Over the course of just 30 years, the helpless babe had evolved into a monster that could no longer die, and would eventually be christened by the universe as Doom.

The reason for this was because Bertron had made a grave miscalculation. It turns out, not only did Doom adapt to everything that killed him, he remembered each and every time he died. And he remembered that Bertron was the one responsible. Because of his experiment, Bertron had unintentionally taught Doom that every living thing in the universe was out to kill him and that he needed to kill them first. Doom thanked his father for this the only way he knew how.

Afterwards, Doom rampaged across various planets, causing mass extinctions wherever he goes before landing on a seemingly innocuous world called Earth. It was here that Doom met his match, the Sentinel of Steel, Super-Soldier (Captain America + Superman). After a bloody brawl through Metropolis, Super-Soldier gave his life taking the monster down with him.

As the world grieved for their greatest champion, Doom's corpse was placed in suspended animation and taken away.

Now we move on to the story of Robert Banner, better known as "Bruce." Bruce had always been a bright young boy. But, as the world around him saw a brilliant young prodigy, his father, Brian Banner saw only a monster. In a drunken stupor, Brian would frequently take his rage out on Bruce and the boy's mother before finally stabbing her right in front of him.

Brian was taken to an insane and Bruce was sent to live with his aunt, scarred by what he saw. Vowing to never be like his father, Bruce bottled up all his rage and emotions throughout his entire life.

As he grew up, Bruce gathered various PhD's including ones in biology, engineering, medicine, and nuclear physics. His long list of academic accomplishments caught the eye of the military and they offered him enough money to fund nearly any project he wanted so long as he agreed to work on a secret project. Bruce said yes.

And this is where our final story comes to play.

On the day of Super-Soldier's death, it didn't take long for the government and military to realize that they just lost their greatest ally and that there were things out there capable of killing even the world's strongest heroes. To combat this, Bruce was tasked by General Thaddeus Lane (Thaddeus Ross + Sam Lane) to study Doom's DNA so that they can use it to create a new soldier capable of protecting them. Except, Bruce was never told this directly and thought he was using Doom's DNA to create a serum that would make people immune to radiation.

After months of experimentation, Bruce believed he found a solution to make people completely radiation resistant. And, not knowing what it was really for, he injected himself with it and blasted himself with Gamma rays to prove that it worked.

Needless to say, it didn't. Between the serum and the radiation, Banner started to mutate. His skin became green, his muscles swell, bony protrusions have sprouted out of his body. At that moment, Bruce Banner was gone and Doom had returned.

The next day, Bruce had woken up in the middle of nowhere. After hours of walking, he stumbled upon a diner and heard the news of Doom's return. What shocked Bruce the most was that there were no casualties as a result of his rampage and that most buildings were left relatively in tact.

It turns out that when Doom came back, even though he still had his memories, his personality had been modified based on Bruce's shattered psyche, so rather than a mindless beast out to kill everything, Doom was more like an angry kid that wanted to be left alone. An angry child that has the power to level the entire planet by himself. Because of this, Bruce ended up becoming the angel on Doom's shoulder, allowing him to recognize people who aren't a threat. He also found that he transforms into Doom every time he gets angry and that the angrier Doom becomes, the stronger he gets.

Seemingly stuck with each other, Bruce decided to use Doom to do some good, becoming a member of the Avengers League (Justice League + Avengers). But, Doom's frequent rampages and the public's memory of Super-Soldier's death made him a pariah, eventually driving several of the world's heroes into shooting him into space so that he could live his life on a peaceful planet where he didn't need to fight anymore.

After a series of unfortunate events, Doom came back to Earth angrier than ever. His footsteps caused earthquakes felt throughout the Eastern seaboard, his very presence boiled the oceans. If it weren't for Iron Bat (Iron Man + Batman) firing a space laser at him, Doom would have lived up to his prophesized title of Worldslayer.

But despite all this, Doom continues to be a force for good; moving beyond the monster he once was and finding companionship in a world that fears him. Just don't make him angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry.

Powers & Abilities: Bruce Banner possesses a genius level intellect, a mind so brilliant that it can't be measured by any known intelligence test and is recognized as one of the ten smartest superheroes on Earth.

Doom on the other hand doesn't have much going on with brains but he definitely makes up for it in brawn. The original Doom beat Super-Soldier to death. And now, Doom's strength grows with his rage, potentially making him unstoppable.

Doom also has large sharp bone protrusions around his body. Doom can use these as claws that can extend a foot past his hand, cut through Kryptonians, and can poison his enemies.

He doesn't need to eat, sleep, drink, breathe, or have internal organs to survive anymore.

But Doom's most important powers are his resurrective immortality and adaptive ability; meaning that if anything could actually manage to kill Doom, he'll just come back to life forever immune to what killed him the last time.

Appearance: Dr. Banner has the appearance of a mild-mannered scientist. Nice face, frail-looking, brown hair and eyes to match, and typically wore glasses.

Doom on the other hand is an eight-foot tall, 600 pounds mass of muscle. He has green hair, long, dark green hair that hangs loosely, and glowing bright green eyes. His bone protrusions are white and poke out of his arms, legs, chest and back.He has a beard made of these protrusions as well. He has no visible lips, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

To make sure Doom wouldn't run around pantsless, Bruce bought the stretchiest pair of pants he could find. Much to his chagrin, they're all purple, so that's of ten what Doom will be wearing as well.


	16. Green Nova

Green Nova

(Green Lantern + Nova)

Name: Hal Rider

Biography: Billions of years ago, before life on Earth even existed, the inhabitants of the planet Oadar (Oa + Xandar) made what was perhaps the greatest discovery in the universe. They discovered a new form of energy that they dubbed "The Nova Spectrum" (Nova Force + Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum). This form of energy was fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings in the universe; rage, greed, fear, will, hope, compassion, and love.

The Oadarians channeled the green energy of Willpower, and constructed the first Green Nova helmet. The helmet allowed the wearer to channel to the Green Light of Willpower, granting them the ability to do incredible things. The Oadarians decided to use this power to bring peace to the universe, and to watch over this new group of peacekeepers they have built a massive supercomputer called the Universemind (Guardians of the Universe + Worldmind) and downloaded the experiences, histories, and personalities of every Oadarian on the planet. And thus, the Green Nova Corps was born.

For countless eons the Green Nova Corps stood as protectors of the universe. One Green Nova stood out in particular. Rhomann Sur (Rhomann Dey + Abin Sur), thought by many to be one of the greatest Green Novas to have ever lived. But one day, tragedy struck as Rhomann Sur was attacked and mortally wounded by a violent intergalactic criminal named Atrocitax (Atrocitus + Terrax). Rhomann's ship crashed onto Earth. With the little strength he had left, he sent his helmet to find someone who could overcome fear. That someone was Hal Rider.

At a very young age, Hal idolized his father, a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. Following in his footsteps had always been a dream of his. But that dream quickly turned into a nightmare on the day he saw his father's plane crash. Still, he was determined to become a pilot just like he was, joining the United States Air Force on his 18th birthday, turning up that very morning outside the Armed Forces Career Center, before it had even opened. Hal would end up being late however, as on that same day Rhomann Sur's helmet placed itself on his head and carried him to the dying Nova. He explained to Hal the power of the helmet as well as his purpose as a Green Nova. Rhomann died shortly after and Hal was given an incredible new responsibility.

Eventually, Hal was taken to Oadar so that he could be properly trained in the way of the Green Nova. There to mentor him was the best out of all of them, Annihilestro (Annihilus + Sinestro). Hal and Annihilestro became close friends, but when Hal came to visit Annihilestro's home planet, he was shocked and disgusted to find that his friend had been using his ring to rule his world with an iron fist. Hal notified the rest of the Corps, and Annihilestro was banished to the Anti Zone (Phantom Zone + Negative Zone), a nightmarish dimension where time and the laws of physics are non-existent. Where the worst of the worst that the universe has to offer are banished to for all eternity by the Universemind.

It was here that Annihilestro found an entire world that was banished from our reality for building weapons of mass destruction. Annihilestro conquered this world by stealing one of its greatest creations, the Cosmic Control Rod. With it, Annihilestro gained the power to manipulate cosmic energy and to vastly augment his own strength. He forced the Qwardians to build him a new weapon, a yellow Nova Helmet powered by fear, Annihilestro sent thousands of these across the Anti Zone to form his own Nova Corps and asserted his dominance using the Cosmic Control Rod. With the rod enhancing the power of his helmet, Annihilestro and his new Corps escaped from the Anti Zone, swearing revenge on the Green Novas and to spread fear across the universe.

Hal would face the Annihilestro Corps multiple times. He'd also come face to face with other Corps based on the rest of the Nova Spectrum.

Atrocitax became the leader of the Red Nova Corps of rage.

A former emperor by the name of Lr'fleeze (Larfleeze + J'son) would be overthrown by a team of heroes called the Omega Guardians (Guardians of the Galaxy + Omega Men) and became the sole wielder of the Orangle Light of Avarice.

To better assist the Green Novas and to bring hope to the universe, the Universemind created the Blue Nova Corps of Hope and chose a Green Nova called Saint Air (Saint Walker + Air-Walker) to lead them.

Hal would also come across the Indigo Tribe, powered by the Indigo Light of Compassion. It was founded by Rhomann Sur himself and is led by a former terrorist named Iroque Frost (Iroque + Emma Frost).

And finally, an alien race called the Zamarons would choose Hal's love interest Whitney Ferris as the champion and leader of the Star Sapphire Corps of Love, giving her the title of Madame Sapphire (Madame Masque + Star Sapphire).

All of this is merely scratching the surface of the vast wonders and terrors the universe had to offer Hal. Eventually, the Green Nova's started recruiting new members of the Corps, including Hal's little brother Kyle (Kyle Rayner + Robert Rider), a man by the name of Guy Alexander (Guy Gardner + Jesse Alexander) and his son John (John Stewart + Sam Alexander).

Amongst his fellow Lanterns or the other heroes of Earth, Hal found himself facing threats to the entire universe, and beating them through the sheer force of his willpower. It was only a matter of time before he became the greatest Green Nova. And whether it's Brightest Day or Blackest Night, all evil will beware his might.

Powers & Abilities: The Green Nova helmet grants Hal and other wearers access to the Green Energy of Willpower. With it, Hal can shoot it out as a blast of pure energy from his hands or create hard-light constructs limited only by Hal's imagination. The Green light also grants Hal the ability to absorb other forms of energy and even control gravity.

The helmet also allows Hal to travel faster than the speed of light, lift over 100 tons with minimal effort, creates a forcefield that protects him from the vacuum of space, and can translate every language in the universe.

Appearance: A Green Nova's uniform varies depending on the preferences of the individual. The only things that they have in common is that they contain the color green and have helmets on.

Hal's in particular is a green full body suit and helmet. The helmet has a large golden star in the middle and the suit has golden shoulder, leg, and arm guards, as well as a golden belt. The suit's chest area has three glowing circles of green energy.


	17. Hellhound

Hellhound

(Wolverine + Etrigan)

Name: James Blood

Biography: Think of the difference between a lion cub and a full-grown lion. It's somewhat uncanny isn't it? How the feeblest of creatures can grow up to become dangerous monsters. This contrast is best exemplified with a young James Blood. Born in the 6th century, James was incredibly frail and prone to occasional allergic attacks. This weakness of his meant he'd spent most if not the entire day in bed.

However, James wouldn't be sick for long. As he grew older, he developed animal-like senses and a regenerative-healing factor. With his new powers, James was overjoyed to finally be able to get out of bed. Sadly, that joy wouldn't last long as one night, the family groundskeeper tried to kill them.

As James saw his mother and father die, he discovered a new ability, retractable bone claws. With these, the young mutant stabbed the groundskeeper to death and then went off into the , he was taken in by a family of wolves, where he became stronger, faster, and mastered his metamutant (metahuman + mutant) senses. By the time he became a full-grown man, he was founded by the wizard Merlin, who bounded his soul with a powerful demon called Etrigan.

From then on, the two of them spent centuries wandering the Earth in a symbiotic relationship. James would let the demon out to feed on his desire for carnage and war. In exchange, the consequences of Etrigan's actions would give James wealth and status. They've been everywhere, from Scandanavia, to Japan, to the Yukon, and have fought in every major war since.

Then one day in the 1970's, as James was just leaving Canada, he was kidnapped and taken to a former government facility turned demonic cult called Weapon Blood (Weapon X + Church of Blood). Weapon Blood's intentions with James and Etrigan was to use them to create the perfect general for the coming army of Trithon (Trigon + Chthon), the object of their worship. They did this by magically separating the two from each other and then merging them into a singular being, destroying both of their memories and turning them into a feral, bloodthirsty beast. This demon/metamutant hybrid had the abilities of both James and Etrigan and was dubbed by the cultists as the Hellhound.

After months of experiments, Hellhound proved too much for Weapon Blood to control and escapes into the Canadian wilderness. There, he spends decades before being founded by the X-Patrol (X-Men + Doom Patrol), who managed to help him regain his humanity but not his memories. Hellhound joined the X-Patrol and helped them in battling many threats, including the Brotherhood (Brotherhood of Evil + Brotherhood of Mutants).

It was during his first confrontation with them that Hellhound met Klarion the Sabretooth (Klarion the Witch Boy + Sabretooth). He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Klarion felt strangely familiar to him. Either way, the two of them had recognized each other as arch-enemies and would try to kill each other with and without their teams with them.

Hellhound would also run-in with Weapon Blood several times. One instance would have him rescuing a (somewhat defective) clone of his called the X-Goat (X-23 + Scapegoat).

Hellhound struggles everyday to keep his demonic instincts in check. Yes, he's abrasive and loves a good fight and has no shame about it, but don't doubt for a second that he's one of the good guys. Although, the rhyming might take some getting used to.

Powers & Abilities: Hellhound's unique nature grants him a variety of powers. Thanks to his demonic heritage, he can never grow old or die of natural causes. He has super-strength, durability, and agility, and every one of his senses are enhanced. He also has a sixth sense that lets him detect evil or the supernatural.

His healing-factor makes Hellhound borderline-unkillable, regenerating all damaged or destroyed tissue and organs at a rate which exceeds that of any human. Combined with his agelessness, and he's essentially immortal.

Hellhound also has a high command of magic. He can use a wide variety of spells such as pyromancy, summonings, and teleportation. He just doesn't really have the patience for it and prefers good old violence and fire.

Finally are his retractable claws. Rather than being made out of bone likes James Blood's, Hellhounds claws are made of pure hellfire and cut through just about anything.

Appearance: As a half-demon, Hellhound has yellow skin, no hair, and glowing red eyes. He has large, fin-like ears that are about as long as his head, as well as tiny, horns on his scalp.

He wears a red outfit that shows his arms and his legs. The outfit comes with blue sides, boots, and gloves. He also wears a blue cape.


	18. Iron Bat

Iron Bat

(Iron Man + Batman)

Name: Tony Wayne

Biography: It would seem from the very moment he was born, Anthony Wayne, better known as "Tony", was destined to change the world. Tony took to mechanical engineering and electronics at an astonishingly young age, building his first circuit board at just four years old and his first engine just two years later. And apart from his obvious intellect, he was the son of Howard Wayne (Howard Stark + Thomas Wayne), billionaire philanthropist and head of Wayne Industries (Wayne Enterprises + Stark Industries), the #1 tech company in Gotham City. Tony was raised by both Howard and his wife Maria (Maria Stark + Martha Wayne) with all the love in the world.

Until tragedy struck young Tony at the age of eight. After watching The Mask of Zorro in the theatre with his parents, Howard suggested taking a shortcut through a nearby alley, where the Wayne's were held up by a mugger. Tony was forced to watch his parents get gunned down right in front of him, all over a wallet and a pearl necklace. On the day of their funeral, Tony vowed to spend the rest of his life warring on crime.

For the rest of his childhood, Tony was raised by the Wayne family butler, Alfred Jarvis (Alfred Pennyworth + Edwin Jarvis) before graduating summa cum laude from MIT at the age of seventeen. From then on Tony has traveled all over the world, learning everything he needed to become the scourge of criminals everywhere.

One day, Tony was in Afghanistan, learning more in the art of inventing by brilliant engineer, Sergei Yinsen (Sergei Alexandrov + Ho Yinsen) when the two of them were attacked by terrorists. During the attack, a piece of shrapnel was lodged inside his chest and making its way toward his heart. They were captured and taken to a cave where the terrorists gave them two options: build weapons of mass destruction for them or die. Tony Wayne chose door #3.

With Yinsen's help, Tony built a space-age pacemaker that would keep the shrapnel from piercing his heart. Then, he built a suit of armor around it, which he used to fight his way to freedom. Sergei Yinsen died giving Tony his second chance at life. Tony swore that day he wouldn't waste it.

After taking his company back from the board of directors, Tony secretly began work on what would be the first of many suits of high-tech armor. Wanting to stoke feat into the hearts of criminals, Tony recalled a time during his childhood when he fell down a dark hole and was surrounded by bats. And thus, he modeled his first suit out of the flying creature and stalked the streets of Gotham at night as Iron Bat.

Throughout the years, Iron Bat has battled countless foes, from "typical" mob bosses like Obadiah Cobblepot(Obadiah Stane + Penguin), to a Russian knockoff version of himself called the Crimson Beast (Crimson Dynamo + KGBeast), to one of the world's greatest threats, Shǒu De Èmó (Ra's Al Ghul + Mandarin), a centuries old terrorist who leads an army of ninjas called the League (The League of Assassins + The Hand), and wields ten pieces of alien technology around his fingers that allow him to do nearly anything.

Tony also amassed a large collection of allies, starting with his suit's onboard AI A.L.F.R.E.D, named after the man who raised him after he died during Bruce's travels. He also adopted various young boys and trained them to fight alongside him as his sidekick. The first two would take up their own identities as crime-fighters, for better and for worse, while the third currently serves him under the codename Warbird (War Machine + Robin).

Other heroes who were inspired by Iron Bat would later join him, such as Irongirl (Ironheart + Batgirl) and Iron Woman (Rescue + Batwoman). Iron Bat would also become a founding member of the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League) joining alongside some of the most powerful superheroes in the world.

All this and more proves that even without amazing strength, incredible speed, or powers beyond mortal understanding, a man can become a legend. And the legend of the Iron Bat will live on for eternity.

Powers & Abilities: Tony has spent years training to become the ultimate crime fighter. To do this, he went and learned every form of martial art known to man and quite a few that aren't. He has also studied stunt-driving, stealth, intimidation, detective skills, escape artistry, disguise, and swordfighting. All of this has put his body to the peak of human capability.

But for all this amazing capabilities, Tony usually battles evil in one of his many versions of the Iron Bat Armor. Each armor typically uses repulsor blasts that Tony uses for flight, which can reach super-sonic speeds. These repulsors also carry an offensive capability, being fired out of the palms of his suit or releasing a more powerful blasts from his chest. They also tend to be made of a gold-titanium alloy and allow Tony to lift over 100 tons.

The one Tony is most often seen using also carries smart missiles that can lock on his target as well as anti-tank missiles capable of destroying a nuclear bunker. The suit also contains grappling hooks, a smoke dispenser, an EMP, flashbang grenades, lockpicks, a built-in supercomputer, and many many more. But the suit's most iconic feature is its wrist-mounted launcher that fires custom bat-shaped shurikens called Batarangs.

Appearance: The Iron Bat armors completely cover Tony's body and come in varying blends of black and yellow. The faceplate is always yellow and has little white slits for the eyes and mouth. The head has two sharp ears that point up and it has a bat shaped symbol on its chestplate that can fire uni-beams.


	19. Kid Speed

Kid Speed

(Wally West + Speed)

Name: Wally Shepherd

Biography: Wally used to simply be the president of the Silver Flash (Flash + Quicksilver) fan club. So one could only imagine the excitement when he discovered that he had super-speed. It was the best day of the young man's life but there was a catch.

Wally's powers were a result of him being a metamutant (metahuman + mutant), a human being born with a peculiar strand of DNA that granted them superpowers. At the time, people were wary of metamutants and Tommy had little control over his powers. So when he accidentally vaporized his school, the authorities had all they need to place him in juvenile hall.

Wally, however, wasn't your normal kid and this wasn't your normal juvy. It was a training facility that ran experiments on Tommy to see if they could weaponize his abilities. Wally spent days trapped there until he was rescued by his idol, the Silver Flash. Thanks to a tip from Tommy's aunt Jess (Jeff Kaplan + Iris West), the Silver Flash knew who Wally was and what he could do, and decided to take him under his wing as his sidekick, Kid Speed.

SF revealed his secret identity of Peter Allen explained that Wally was now tied to the Speed Force, an extra-dimensional energy source that grants all speedsters their powers. Eventually, like many of his fellow sidekicks, Wally stepped out of his mentor's shadow and became a true hero, founding a new superteam called the Young Avengers League (Young Avengers + Young Justice) alongside Super-Spider (Superboy + Scarlet Spider), and Iron Wing (Iron Lad + Batwing), and reunited with his long-lost twin sister Raven (Raven + Wiccan).

Wally would eventually take up the mantle as the new Silver Flash after the old one seemed to hav died. A truly tragic set of circumstances, but one that would eventually prove that Wally Shepherd truly is the fastest man alive.

Powers & Abilities: As one who would take up the Silver Flash mantle, it goes without saying that he could do the same things that the original could. He can run fast, heal broken bones in minutes, vibrate himself so fast he walks through walls and throw lightning that is generated by the Speed Force. The Speed Force also gives both Silver Flashes the ability to drain the speed and kinetic energy from others. And just like the OG Silver Flash, if Wally can run fast enough, he can travel through time.

One skill he's picked up that his predecessor hadn't was his ability to not just vibrate his own molecules, but those of what he touches. These vibrations can build up inside said object, eventually causing them to explode.

But above all else, Wally's speed had surpassed Peter's. No joke, at one point the two of them raced against each other and when both parties gave everything they had, Wally was the clear winner. So when he calls himself the fastest man alive, it's in no way bragging. It's simply stating a fact.

Appearance: As Kid Speed, Wally's color pallet was the reverse of the Silver Flash's, being almost entirely yellow with a silver thunderbolt on his chest. Rather than a mask, he wore a simple pair of red-tinted goggles. Like his idol, his eyes are also blue but his hair is very red. While he was acting as the new Silver Flash he was forced to dye it.


	20. Pagan

Pagan

(Raven + Wiccan)

Name : Raven Kaplan

Biography: There are many people living on this Earth and many lessons one can learn from them. If there is one thing to learn from Raven Kaplan, is that we are not our parents. Whatever they have done, whatever plans they have for us, our lives belong to us and we decide what happens to it.

It all began one night with a young Wanda Zatara (Scarlet With + Zatanna). As an adolescent, Wanda had discovered she had bizarre magical abilities. Hoping to learn more about her powers, she became involved with a cult that tried to summon Satan. What they got was worse. Instead of a demon with horns and hooves, what arrived was the most beautiful man Wanda had ever seen. This man seduced Wanda and that night, they made love.

It wasn't until morning that Wanda realized that the man was really a powerful demon named Trithon (Trigon + Chthon). Trithon had killed every other cult member and impregnated Wanda. After giving birth to twins, Wanda met a powerful magic user called Madame Harkness (Madame Xanadu + Agatha Harkness). Madame Harkness knew that the child of Trithon would be used to open a portal for the monster to come to our world. She sensed an especially powerful presence from Wanda's daughter. So she used her magic to make the twins disappear then wiped Wanda's memory of anything related to Trithon.

However, while the babies were gone, their souls weren't, and they ended up being reincarnated into different bodies. The son would be reincarnated in Central City, while the daughter was reborn in somewhere much more exotic. She was born in Azarath, a mystical pacifist society that existed in another dimension. After she was born, she was granted the name Raven and raised by her mother Arella Kaplan (Arella + Rebecca Kaplan) to control her powers. This included Raven's power over emotion, that Arella had to keep in check by teaching her how to suppress her own emotions.

When Raven turned fifteen, she saw a vision of Trithon for the first time and realized how truly terrifying her father was so she fled from Azarath and returned to Earth, looking for allies that would help her in the coming battle. When she arrived, she heard about how the Earth's greatest defenders, the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League) had disbanded, and realized that she had to use her own powers to bring together a new team to fight her father.

She used her powers to send a distress call to various heroes such as the magical powerhouse, Mr. Marvel (Ms. Marvel + Captain Marvel Jr.), Shock Spider (Miles Morales + Static), the youngest Green Nova (John Stewart + Sam Alexander), the original Warbird (Dick Grayson + Daredevil), the cyber/gamma mutated being, Cybrawn (Cyborg + Brawn), the alien princess that can control microwave radiation, Star (Starfire + Firestar), and the young X-Patrol (X-Men + Doom Patrol) member Beastling (Beast Boy + Hulkling). Together, they became the Teen Champions (Teen Titans + Champions). Once formed, they decided to give Raven a codename now that she was a superhero. After several decisions, they opted to call her Pagan.

The team trained and lived together, preparing themselves for Trithon's arrival as well as protecting people from threats all over the world. Eventually, they became more than just heroes, they became a family.

Trithon returned and began his campaign to lay waste to the entire world. Through a hard fought battle, the Teen Champions sent the demon back to whence he came. Sadly, destroying Trithon is impossible and Pagan constantly faces the risk of her powers being used to bring him back. However, slowly she began to open up to her friends, becoming less afraid of her emotions. She even started a relationship with her teammate Beastling. Eventually, she reunited with her twin brother, who had become the superhero Kid Speed (Kid Flash + Speed) and joined another team called the Young Avengers League (Young Avengers + Young Justice).

Raven has proven herself several times as one of the most powerful heroes in the world. With that, plus the help of her teammates and family, she was able to forge her own destiny and prove that no one, not even Trithon, can stop her.

Powers & Abilities: Pagan is one of the most powerful magic users the Earth has ever seen, all owed to being the child of another powerful magic user and a mighty demon. Theoretically, she has enough mystical power to completely rewrite reality however she wants. But said potential hasn't quite been reached yet and thus, we will be focusing on her most used powerset.

Most prominent is Pagan'sabilities as an empath. This allows her to sense, create, and manipulate emotion. In layman's terms, she can make anyone feel whatever she wants them to feel.

Her natural talents for magic also allow her to fly, shoot energy beams, teleport, heal others, phase through walls, and gives her telekinesis.

But Raven's most notable power is her Soul-Self, a manifestation of Pagan's spirit that takes the form of an actual Raven composed of dark energy. The Soul-Self can teleport others, carries it's own pocket dimension, or can even be used as a simple battering ram. The Soul-Self functions as Raven's main form of offense and defense.

Appearance: Pagan has purple hair and eyes to go with the purple cloak she wears at all times, with the hood up. Underneath the hood it a metal headband that covers her forehead. Under the cloak itself is a black and silver outfit that covers her body.


	21. Purple Arrow

Purple Arrow

(Hawkeye + Green Arrow)

Name: Clinton Queen/Merlyn

Biography: For the first thirteen years of his life, Clinton Merlyn, better known as "Clint", and his older brother Barney (Barney Barton + Tommy Merlyn) grew up in Star City in a neighborhood called the Glades. The Glades was the city's poor district, a dangerous slum populated by the lower-class where practically everyone was a violent criminal. This included Clint and Barney's father Harold (Harold Barton + Malcolm Merlyn). Sick and tired of his beatings and alcoholic behavior, the boys hatched a plan to sneak aboard the private yacht of billionaire CEO, Buck Queen (Trickshot + Robert Queen), from there they'll stay at wherever the ship will stop, spending the rest of their lives as far away from Harold as possible.

That night, Clint was able to sneak inside, but Barney got caught and Clint was forced to leave without him. That night, the ship was caught in a terrible storm and the only two survivors, Clint and Buck, washed up on a deserted island. For the next ten years, Clint survived in the harsh wilderness using the archery lessons that Buck taught him. Clint's natural talent caused him to eventually surpass his teacher and became a master marksman.

The two of them eventually came across a drug cartel who was using this island as a base. They took them down then used their equipment to radio a ride home. Once they returned to the states, Buck told everyone that he was adopting Clint and making him the heir to Queen Industries.

As the newly adopted son of a billionaire CEO, Clint could have anything he could ever want. However, his time at the island and bringing down those drug dealers inspired him to keep using his skills to bring justice to criminals. On that day, he became someone else, some_thing _else. He became the Purple Arrow, defender of Star City. Or, he would have.

Turns out, it wouldn't be long before Purple Arrow discovered his secret weakness: pretty ladies. After a meeting with the Black Huntress (Black Widow + Huntress) Clint was manipulated into becoming a criminal, constantly battling Iron Bat (Iron Man + Batman) on the Huntress' behalf. However, one day Purple Arrow was able to convince her to change her ways and the two of them would go on to become members of the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League).

While on a mission with the team, Purple Arrow would come across another hero called Blackbird (Black Canary + Mockingbird). As it turns out, it wouldn't be long before those two would become man and wife.

Purple Arrow would also take someone under his wing, Kate Harper (Kate Bishop + Roy Harper), a young vagrant that Clint decided to teach how to shoot so that she could help people rather than rob them. Kate fought alongside Purple Arrow under the alias Red Hawk before becoming a superhero in her own right.

Clint would eventually reunite with Barney in perhaps the worst way possible. Barney resented Clint for getting adopted by Buck while he was stuck with their birth father. Barney ran away a second time, this time being taken in by the League (The Hand + League of Assassins), who taught him to be just as proficient with a bow as Clint was. Taking up the name Darkshot, he would often try to kill Clint so he could take his place and become the new Purple Arrow.

Throughout all these ups and downs, Clint has proven his worth to the Avengers League and Star City. He has come quite far for a kid from the Glades.

Powers & Abilities: Purple Arrow stands out as being one of the greatest marksman in the world. He can use anything from the most simple bows and arrows to complicated composite bows and trick arrows with full efficiency. He can also fire from these bows with the same speed that a machine gun fires bullets and hit the smallest or fastest of targets with absolute accuracy. He can even fire up to five arrows simultaneously from the same bow. Apart from bows, Purple Arrow's aim and accuracy are so precise, he can make precise shots with virtually and thrown object.

In his quiver, apart from normal arrows, Purple Arrow also keeps a massive variety of trick arrows. These include acid arrows, putty arrows, suction-tipped arrows, boxing glove arrows, boomerang arrows, adamantium arrows, Palmer Particle arrows that contain millions of tiny arrows that grow to normal size after being shot, arrows that create tornadoes upon impact, even an arrow that's tipped with a 30 megaton warhead!

Clint is also insanely agile, able to catch arrows out of the air while blinded and 80% deaf. And he's able to do this while wearing a chain mail suit. And after being trained by Iron Bat, he has become one of the world's greatest martial artists.

Appearance: As the name Purple Arrow might suggest, his outfit is entirely includes his [purple hood covering his head as well as the sunglasses that cover his eyes. He also sports a blond goatee.

Purple arrow wears a lightweight chainmail suit that covers his body except for his head and his arms. Around his wrists are two green metal bands. He wears fingerless gloves and carries his quiver on his back.


	22. Red Soldier

Red Soldier

(Red Hood + Winter Soldier)

Name: Jason Buchanon "Bucky" Barnes

Biography: The road to hell is often paved with good intentions. And few people have been closer to hell than Jason Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes.

Orphaned at age 10, Bucky was forced to resort to crime in order to survive in the mean streets of Gotham City. He had become adept at theft, from pick-pocketing to stripping cars for parts. It was during one such criminal act that Bucky ran into the man that would change everything for him, Iron Bat (Iron Man + Batman). Iron Bat took pity on Bucky and, now that Matt Grayson (Daredevil + Nightwing) was no longer his ward, the Armored Crusader offered the boy a chance to become the second Warbird (War Machine + Robin). Jason accepted.

Jason couldn't be happier. He went from living off scraps as an orphan, to being the son/partner to Gotham's most prolific billionaire/hero. For years, Jason thought he was living the dream, than the dream ended when Bucky found himself alone with Gotham's greatest nightmare, the Titanium Joker (Justin Hammer + Joker). Stripped of his armor, Bucky was locked in a building with the madman, beat within an inch of his life, and then left to die with a ticking time bomb. Iron Bat tried to save him, but it was too late.

Jason's death was one of the most heartbreaking moments of Iron Bat's life. He never would've imagined that Jason coming back would break it even more.

After the funeral, Iron Bat's most dangerous enemy, Emo zhi Shou (Mandarin + Ra's al Ghul) sent his daughter, Tien-Hou (Talia al Ghul + Temugin) to retrieve Bucky's corpse. Bucky was lowered into Emo's Lazarus Pit, and just a few second later, new life was breathed into the boy's corpse. But as soon as he awoken, Emo placed him in a machine that removed all his memories, replaced his missing arm with a metal one and spent years sculpting the young boy into a cold-hearted assassin. For all intents and purposes, Bucky was still dead. All that remained was the Red Soldier.

All this came to a head when Emo zhi Shou discovered Iron Bat's contingency plans for each member of the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League) and sent Red Soldier after them. One by one each member of the team were rendered incapable of using their powers and placed in perilous situations. Eventually, each one of them were able to overcome this and stop Emo zhi Shou's latest bid for global dominance.

During the battle, Red Soldier came face-to-face with Super-Soldier (Superman + Captain America) armed with Kryptonite weapons and ammo. During the fight, Super-Soldier cracked Red Soldier's helmet. It falls away and the Sentinel of Steel is able to recognize the young man wearing it.

"Bucky?" he asks.

"Who's Bucky?" replied the fallen Warbird and he continued his offensive.

Now rather than taking down the Red Soldier, Super-Soldier had to remind him of who he was while dodging his attacks. Eventually, it got through; and as Emo's plan crumbled all around him, Bucky was standing in the wreckage, flashes of a life he once had coming back to him piece by piece. By the time Super-Soldier was about to tell Iron Bat the truth, Bucky was long gone.

That is, until one month later, when the Red Soldier resurfaced in Gotham City, seeking to clean up the streets like he did in his youth. But, rather than punching garishly-dressed crooks in the face, Red Soldier set out to rule Gotham's criminal underworld so that he could keep it from hurting as many innocent people as he can. When Iron Bat heard of this, he set out to confront the Red Soldier and put a stop to his plans.

Bucky would escape each time, before managing to place Iron Bat in the exact situation he wanted; inside an abandoned building, the Titanium Joker, beaten and stripped of his armor, laying in a heap between them. Bucky gave Tony a choice, kill the Titanium Joker right now and finally avenge his murder after all these years or don't and prove to Jason that his morals matter more to him than his own son. He picks the latter.

In his grief, Bucky set off a bomb set to blow up the whole building with them inside it. Iron Bat survived, as did the Titanium Joker. But Red Soldier's body was never found.

Eventually, Bucky resurfaced taking out crime in his own brutal way. He and Iron Bat would inevitably cross paths again, but left on relatively better terms than last time. Bucky and Tony's relationship is complicated to say the least. They oppose each other's ideologies strongly and are both convinced that their method of stopping criminals is the right method. Tony sees Bucky as the walking embodiment of his failures coming back to haunt him, where as Bucky thinks Tony never really loved him.

But either way, the fact that they care about each other is undeniable. And right now, criminals have something to be far more terrified of than Iron Bat.

Powers & Abilities: As expected of any Warbird, Jason is on the same level as most professional athletes and is adept at many skills including stealth, detective work, engineering, hacking, and close-quarters combat. His time under Emo zhi Shou's control also made him a master of both guns and the sword.

Speaking of guns, the Red Soldier is never seen without at least three on his person at all times: two dual pistols and a custom automatic assault/sniper rifle. He also keeps a variety of bullets from adamantium composite hollow points filled with C4 to nonlethal rubber bullets whenever he has to play nice with standard superheroes.

His left arm was replaced with a metal one. Not only is it bulletproof, it's also strong enough to rip apart steel and punch through concrete. The arm also contains a built in blade so that Bucky is never unarmed.

He's kept a few tools from his Warbird days, including gas and flashbang grenades, a grapple gun, and his own batarangs.

And finally there is Bucky's red helmet, which sports night vision, a built-in radio, rebreather, and, in a pinch, can be used as a bomb.

Appearance: Jason has black hair and brown eyes. Not that you'll be seeing it much since he usually wears his sleek, red helmet which covers his entire head. He is covered from the neck down in pitch-black Kevlar body armor with a black glove on his right hand and a leather jacket over it. The left sleeve is missing, showing off Jason's cybernetic arm with a red bat painted on the shoulder.


	23. Robeast

Robeast

(Beast + Robotman)

Name: Henry "Hank" Steele

Biography: While most metamutants (meathumans + mutants) don't show any sign of mutation until puberty, Hank Steele's mutation was clear the moment he was born thanks to his oversized hands and feet. As he grew up, he discovered a love of and a natural talent for science. His intelligence grew far faster than an average child as well as his superhuman strength, agility, and reflexes.

Hank tried to hide his mutation growing up but it was only a matter of time before he was discovered. Shortly afterward, he met a wheelchair-bound man by who introduced himself as Professor Niles Xavier (The Chief + Professor X). The Professor asked Hank to attend his new school for gifted students. With little else to go thanks to being a metamutant, he agreed.

As it turned out, the Professor invited Hank to form a superhero team which he hoped would convince humanity that metamutants can be trusted. Other members included:

Psy-Clops (Mento + Cyclops), A natural born leader whose uncontrollable psychic beams are contained via a special apparatus around his head.

Elastix (Elasti-Woman + Jean Grey), a woman whose psychic abilities are so incredible, they even allow her to change the shape and size of her own body.

Freeze Mentallo (Iceman + Flex Mentallo), a man's man that can bend the very forces of ice and snow simply by flexing.

And Negative Angel (Negative Man + Angel), initially just having angel wings, he was later experimented on by General Apocalypse (General Immortus + Apocalypse) and gained the ability to summon a being of dark energy to battle his foes.

Hank joined this group of misfits under the codename "Beast". Together, under the Professor's guidance, they became the X-Patrol (X-Men + Doom Patrol), defending both humanity and metamutant kind, fighting for a future where both sides can live in peace. This often brought them into conflict with the Brotherhood (Brotherhood of Evil + Brotherhood of Mutants), led by the powerful Magnetron (Magneto + the Brain).

One day, in an attempt to show what metamutants can offer to the world, Hank created his own racecar, designed to go faster than any other in the world, and entered it into the Indie 500. Hank drove the car himself. At first, everything was going great but then Hank's car slipped through an oil slick and toppled over, exploding and leaving Beast in near death.

The Professor and the others took Hank back to their secret base and, using Hank's notes, the Professor injected him with a formula that would increase his powers, hoping it would save his life. It worked. Hank woke up on the operating table. But no one was relieved, as the Beast woke up screaming.

His body grew, his skin turned gold and metallic and his face stretched and turned until it was more cat-like. Hank was permanently transformed into a mechanical ape creature. He wasn't the Beast anymore. Now, he was the Robeast.

Robeast was devastated by his transformation, all he ever wanted to do was fit in among humans, but now he didn't even fit in among his own team. The Professor and the rest assured him that they accepted him for who he is. Eventually, Robeast was able to cheer up and continue his long fight in for a better future. He became a teacher at Xavier's school, an advocate for metahuman rights, and stayed as a member of the X-Patrol, using his brain and his new body's power to make the world better for everybody.

Powers & Abilities: Thanks to his cybernetic body, he's far stronger and more durable than any human and most metamutants. He's also surprisingly agile, given his metal frame and his reflexes are beyond even the finest human athletes.

His ape-like build gives him opposable toes, essentially giving him four hands to work with. Robeast is also smart enough to be considered one of the ten smartest people on Earth.

Appearance: Robeast looks like a golden statue of a large gorilla with a cat-like face. The only thing about his appearance are his eyes, which maintained their brown color.


	24. Shadow Samurai

Shadow Samurai

(Silver Samurai + Shado)

Name: Kenshi Harada

Biography: Born illegitimately, Kenshi Harada never had a chance to inherit her father's yakuza empire. That is, until she heard the story of her family's dishonor. In WWII, her grandfather came to America shortly after her father was born, hoping to establish Yakuza operations in the United States using a large cache of gold. Being a Japanese man in America during WWII, he was quickly kidnapped by the US Armed Forces and placed in an internment camp. There he was brutally tortured into giving up the gold's location. Afterward, he had returned to Japan a disgrace and atoned the only way he knew how, by slitting his own stomach with his family's ancestral sword.

Hearing this, Kenshi made a deal with the Harada clan: if she went to America and killed the decedents of the men who stole their gold, her father and the rest of the family would accept her as the next head. They accepted, and so began Kenshi's training to restore her family's honor and prove that she is more than just a bastard.

Kenshi trained herself in a variety of martial arts but two in particular stood out. Kenjutsu, the art of wielding a katana and kyudo, the Way of the Bow. It was during this training that Kenshi discovered that she was a metamutant (metahuman + mutant) born with a special genome that gave her superpowers. Kenshi has the power to generate a tachyon field through her body and channel it into anything she touches. With her training complete and her metamutant powers honed, Kenshi had begun her quest to restore her family's honor and her first step was donning a suit of armor that would hide her presence in the darkness and taken up the alias, the Shadow Samurai.

Harada traveled to America and, using her skills in stealth and her mastery of combat, set out to hunt down the descendants of the men who stole the gold. She had hunted down and killed all but one of them. The last one was the son of one of the soldiers who used his share of the gold to run a drug-trafficking ring. That one was killed by the demon/metamutant hero known as Hellhound (Wolverine + Etrigan).

Unable to kill the last descendant, Kenshi returned to the Harada Clan in shame. Kenshi's father told her that as punishment for her failure, she must cut off her own thumb. Unwilling to give up her skills with the sword and the bow, Kenshi killed her father and ran from the clan.

Ever since then, she had used her skills to become a mercenary and had sworn vengeance on Hellhound for taking what was rightfully hers.

Powers & Abilities: As a metamutant, Harada was born with the ability to channel tachyon energy into anything she touches. When infused with her sword and arrows, this enables her to cut or pierce virtually anything.

Harada is also a highly skilled master of many Japanese martial arts, including Jujutsu, Karate Do, Bujutsu, Kenjutsu, Iaijutsu, Tantojutsu, Ninjutsu, Kyudo, Bajutsu, and Samurai strategy and tactics.

She also wears armor that is strong enough to stop bullets, but also doesn't hinder her speed and agility.

Appearance: Fitting the name of the Shadow Samurai, Harada wears a pitch-black suit of samurai armor that covers everything but her jaw. The only color on this armor is a large red dragon on the chest.


	25. Shock Spider

Shock Spider

(Miles Morales + Static)

Real Name: Miles Hawkins

Biography: Miles Hawkins is a bright young man who won a lottery to enter a local charter school. However this school, like many others, had its fair share of bullies, and Miles was often their target. One day, a friend of his told him that he could put an end to it if he meet up with him for the Big Bang, a meetup of all the local gangs in Dakota City. However, before Miles could come, he'd have to prove his worth by bringing something valuable.

Miles couldn't ask his parents for help so he decided to meet with his uncle Eric instead. Miles asked Eric if he could borrow something from his apartment. Eric asked Miles what for but before he could come up with an answer, Eric's phone rang and he left the room to answer it. While he was away, Miles searched through his living room and stumbled across a large metal spider. Miles had no idea what his uncle was doing with this, but as soon as he heard him coming back he shoved it in his backpack and ran off.

At the poorer part of Dakota City, where the Big Bang was taking place, Miles presented the stolen spider as his entry ticket. All of a sudden, a massive riot broke out and all the gangs began shooting each other. Miles hid for his life, clinging on to the spider. It wasn't long before the police arrived and broke up the riot with tear gas. But this wasn't standard issue tear gas, it was a new experimental batch laced with something that would later be dubbed "Quantum Juice".

Miles woke up in his bedroom having discovered the craziest thing, that gas had given him superpowers! After this revelation, he immediately called his best friend Richard Lee (Richard Stone + Ganke Lee). They began experimenting what he could do as well as test his new powers.

Later that night, Miles came home for the second biggest shock of his life, the Blue Spider (Blue Beetle + Spider-Man) was there waiting for him. He explained that he was tracking the Spider, which was stolen from Parker Industries. Miles returns the Spider and tells him that he found it in his uncle's apartment. Spidey leaves to investigate his uncle while Miles slaps together a disguise and follows him.

When they return to uncle Eric's apartment, they discover that he was a criminal named Black Prowler (Black Spider + Prowler). After helping Blue Spider defeat his uncle, Miles was understandably upset that his favorite family member was a supervillain. But after an inspiring speech from Blue Spider, Miles' spirits was lifted and he opted to base his superhero identity off of him.

He created a costume similar to Blue Spider's and took up the name Shock Spider. As Shock Spider, Miles fought crime in the streets of Dakota City, tackling everything from the common crook to other people who were in the Big Bang such as his high school bully Firebomb (Hotstreak + Bombshell).

Shock Spider would also become a founding member of the Teen Champion (Teen Titans + Champions), fighting bigger and badder threats than even the worst of Dakota City has to offer. But no matter what happens, Miles is dedicated to living up to the ideal set up by his hero and become the protector Dakota deserves.

Powers & Abilities: The Quantum Juice left Miles with similar abilities to Blue Spider, including Super-Strength, agility, wall-climbing, and even Spider-Sense.

He also has powers that Blue Spider doesn't have such as a camouflage that makes him and even his clothes practically invisible.

On top of that, he can also control his own body's bio-electricity and amplify it to incredible levels. He can manipulate electromagnetic fields in order to move metals, resist mind control, functions as an emergency power source, and pick up radio waves. But his main use of these powers are his paralyzing venom blast, which can leave almost any enemy momentarily paralyzed.

Much like his inspiration, he's also a highly skilled inventor. With a little help from Blue Spider, he was able to build his own personal web-shooters as well as tracking devices he can pick up with his powers.

Appearance: Shock Spider's costume is very similar in design to Blue Spider's, being a one piece costume that covers his entire body and features a mask that fully covers his face with wide eye lenses for him to see through.

But there are many differences he included to keep the costume original. The costume is colored black rather than blue and has a large yellow spider on his chest as well as yellow webbing across the top half of his body. His fingers are blue with black webbing on them. His lenses are a dark blue, matching the jacket he wears over the costume. The jacket has yellow inside to contrast the dark blue outside.

The top and bottom half are separated by a yellow belt.

The bottom half are jet black but with dark blue at the sides. His feet up to his shins are also blue with black webbing on them.


	26. The Silver Flash

The Silver Flash

(Flash + Quicksilver)

Name: Peter Allen

Biography: If the life of Peter Allen could be described in one word, it would be complicated. It all begins on the day of his birth. Originally named Pietro, Peter was born in the small European county of Mokovia (Markovia + Sokovia) along with his twin sister Wanda. Shortly after they were born, the two of them were kidnapped and experimented on by the hyper-evolved mad scientist Professor Evo (High Evolutionary + Professor Ivo). Once Evo found the results unsatisfactory, he dropped them in two different parts of the world. Wanda landed on the doorstep of a couple in New York, while Pietro was teleported to an orphanage in Central City, Missouri, where he was quickly adopted by the Allen family.

Peter's childhood was a typically happy one, that is until he came home one day and found his mother murdered. What's worse, his father was arrested for the crime. Believing him to be innocent, Peter grew up to become a forensic scientist for the Central City Police, determined to find his mother's real killer and set his dad free. He would never get the chance to sadly, as his father was executed. Peter stayed in the forensic lab to grieve, a decision that would change his life forever. Peter was struck by lightning and dowsed in chemicals.

He should've died, but this chain of events ended up activating the superhuman speed that Professor Evo unintentionally gave him. Because of this, Peter was able to wake up from the hospital bed and make a full recovery in just a week. It was from the hospital that Peter met with a talking brain in a jar called Magnimax (Magneto + Ultimax). Magnimax told Peter that he was a metamutant (metahuman + mutant) and that he would have to come with him or face persecution. Peter joined Magnimax and his Brotherhood (Brotherhood of Evil + Brotherhood of Mutants), unknowingly reuniting with his twin sister Wanda. Magnimax gave Peter his costume and codenamed him the Silver Flash.

For months, the Silver Flash helped Magnimax battle the X-Patrol (X-Men + Doom Patrol) and try to take over the world for metamutantkind, but eventually there conscience got the better of him and he and Wanda, who was codenamed the White Witch (Scarlet Witch + Zatanna) quit to become heroes instead. Silver Flash moved back to Central City and became its defender. And despite Magnimax' warnings, he became hailed and beloved throughout the city, recognized as its guardian and even getting his own museum in his honor.

Peter and his sister would end up joining a different team, one the speedster helped form himself called the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League). Peter would often end up fighting crime with other speedsters including the first one, the Whiz (Jay Garrick + The Whizzer). He's also worked with his sidekick/nephew Kid Speed (Kid Flash + Speed) and his granddaughter from the future, Slingshot (Impulse + Yo-Yo).

The Silver Flash would find absolutely no shortage of enemies. Most of these would come together to form a team of super-powered Silver Flash haters called the Rogues Syndicate (Rogues + Sinister Syndicate). This motley crew of criminals typically contained the likes of Captain Blizzard (Captain Cold + Blizzard), Pyro Wave (Pyro + Heatwave), Kadabrio (Abra Kadabra + Mysterio), Screwloose (Screwball + Trickster), the Boomerang (Captain Boomerang + Boomerang), and many more. However, none of them would hold a candle to the Silver Flash's true archenemy and the murderer of his mother, the Zoom Demon (Professor Zoom + Speed Demon).

As amazing as the Silver Flash's speed is, speed itself is merely distance over time. So Peter found no shortage of adventures involving time travel. But still, whether past, present, or future, Peter Allen and anyone else carrying the Silver Flash name will always be there to save the day faster than you can blink.

Powers and Abilities: As it's been stated repeatedly, the Silver Flash is all about speed. Specifically, he is tied to the Speed Force, an alternate dimension that provides all speedsters their powers. However Peter has a stronger connection to the Speed Force than anyone else, allowing him to do incredible things like phasing through walls by vibrating his molecules, creating tornadoes just by spinning his arms, and even travelling through time.

Peter doesn't just move fast, he heals fast too. Peter once had his arm crushed, not broken, CRUSHED and it healed itself back the way it was in a matter of minutes.

Whenever the Silver Flash runs, he leaves behind a trail of lightning behind him. This lightning is really excess energy being channeled from the Speed Force. By focusing his frequency, Peter is able to throw this lightning at his enemies.

Appearance: The Silver Flash's costume starts with a half-mask that shows his blond hair and blue eyes. The mask has two yellow lightning bolts sticking out of the sides of his head over his ears. He wears a completely silver outfit (obviously) with another yellow thunderbolt as the emblem on his chest.


	27. Slash

Slash

(Carnage + Victor Zsasz)

Name: Cletus Zsasz

Biography: It is said that evil is made, not born. This is simply untrue. Sure, the vast majority of us embrace good and strive to be good people. But there are those of us who don't. There are those of us, from the moment of our birth, that have accepted evil into our hearts and acts in the name of it every day.

After his parents died in a boating accident when he was 8 years old, Cletus Zsasz first discovered his love for murder after he pushed his grandmother down a flight of stairs. While he watched a pool of blood grow around her broken body, Cletus went over to her figurine collection and smashed them. He took the sharpest piece he could find and, for reasons he's not even sure of, he cut a single line into his arm. After the cut was made, Cletus felt more right than he ever had in his entire life.

After he was taken to an orphanage, Cletus' anti-social behavior attracted abuse from the other orphans and the staff. He was also harshly rejected by a girl he liked. Cletus got back at all of them by shoving that girl in front of a bus and setting the orphanage on fire. Cletus made sure to remember how many people were in that orphanage so that he could cut more lines into his skin, one for each person that died by his hand.

At the age of 25, Cletus had become one of the most notorious serial killers in New York history, with over 50 victims to his name. Every single one of them can be counted on his skin. Finally, Cletus was captured by the Blue Spider (Blue Beetle + Spider-Man) and taken to a maximum security prison. There he'd meet his roommate, another criminal with a grudge against Spidey named Eduardo, better known as Vein (Venom + Bane). That night, Cletus was getting ready to carve Eduardo's mark into his skin when they received a sudden visitor.

The Vein symbiote had regained its strength from their last fight with Blue Spider and has come back to its favorite host. Eduardo and the symbiote reunited and became Vein once more. What Eduardo didn't realize was that the symbiote had reproduced. They left behind the newborn where it entered Cletus' body. The next thing the deranged maniac knew, red slime had burst out of every one of his scars.

This new symbiote had bonded completely with Cletus. He felt stronger than ever and the symbiote could do things he couldn't even imagine. Cletus and his new partner escaped out of prison, starting a new villainous career as Slash.

The first thing Slash did was go on a bloody rampage murdering everyone they could. The act was so terrible that both Blue Spider and Vein worked together to bring the monster down. Even then, they were just barely able to pull it off, the new symbiote being even stronger than Vein.

Slash would continually pop up, sometimes to get revenge on Blue Spider and Vein, sometimes to just kill everyone he could and make a new mark for himself. Before the symbiote, Cletus Zsasz was the stuff of nightmares. With it, Slash is a demon delivered from hell itself.

Powers & Abilities: The Slash symbiote provides Cletus with a large assortment of powers. Aside from being stronger, faster, and tougher than both Blue Spider and Vein put together, Slash also has the ability to climb walls and shapeshift.

Appearance: Cletus normally doesn't bother wearing a shirt, typically wearing blue jeans and brown shoes. His red hair is repeatedly shaved to make room for more scars and he has very dark brown eyes.

His body is completely covered in scars in the shape of tally marks. The red ooze of the symbiote is seen jutting out and squirming out of every single one.


	28. Space Rider

Space Rider

(Ghost Rider + Lobo)

Name: (Unpronounceable), "Blaze"

Biography: The planet Czarnia, once a beacon of peace and hope in the universe, this paradise of a world would become the birthplace for one of the most vicious beings to have ever existed. One day, in a hospital just like any other, a child had been born. This child was so evil, he had driven the nurse that delivered him insane. The child was called Blaze, which in Czarnian translates to "he who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it."

To make a long story short, Blaze was unique among Czarnians and wanted to be more unique by being the only Czarnian in the universe. At the age of seventeen, Blaze released a bio-chemical agent he created to wipe out all life on Czarnia. The bio-weapon worked a little too well and soon, every Czarnian on the planet was dead, including Blaze himself, whose slight miscalculation in creating an antidote left him vulnerable to his own plague.

When Blaze arrived in Hell, he was greeted by one of its most powerful rulers, Mephiston (Mephisto + Neron). Mephiston was so impressed by Blaze's malevolence, he offered him a job as his personal bounty hunter. With nothing better to do, Blaze agreed.

Blaze returned to the ruined corpse that was once Czarnia. But he wasn't the same as he was before. When he had awoken, his skin was gone, revealing the white bone underneath. His flesh had been replaced with hellfire and his head was nothing more than a burning skull. Blaze had been bonded with a demon named Zarathos, who had tried to usurp Mephiston's throne in Hell and failed. Now possessing the power of hellfire itself, Blaze constructed a demonic motorcycle that lets him fly through space, becoming feared throughout the entire universe as the Space Rider.

The Main Spirit has bagged himself some of the weirdest bounties in the universe, which includes things that don't exist. Occasionally, Blaze would find himself on Earth, sometimes he'd be going after a bounty, other times it was to get his kicks beating up heroes like Super-Soldier (Superman + Captain America).

Blaze and the demon he was bonded with would fight constantly, eventually resulting in them forming a truce where Blaze would focus his violent tendencies on the truly deserving. Later, the two of them would work together to defeat Mephiston himself, cancelling their contract and freeing them to do whatever they want. Which turned out to be doing the thing they were doing already.

Other people have taken up the Space Rider name, including his own daughter (Crush + Robbie Reyes), but don't be fooled for one minute. Their is only one Main Spirit, and may God help your soul if you piss him off.

Powers & Abilities: Blaze's natural Czarnian biology grants him strength and abilities that go beyond impressive and into absurd. He can lift stars, crush entire cities with his bare hands, and go toe-to-toe with the likes of Super-Soldier and Thunder Woman (Thor + Wonder Woman).

Despite what his strength and his everything else might have you expect, Blaze is incredibly intelligent. Atop of the deadly bio-weapon he built that killed all life on Czarnia, Blaze knows over 13,000 languages, figure out complex math equations as fast as the Silver Flash (Quicksilver + Flash) could run, and can build weapons of mass destruction out of garbage.

Atop of all of this is his insane healing factor. If so much as a single drop of blood is still around, Blaze can regenerate his entire body within seconds. And that's just one drop. For every drop of blood that Blaze is reduced to, each one will grow back into a different Blaze clone. Usually this is resolved with all the Blazes murdering each other until there's just one left.

All of this, and we haven't even talked about his hell powers yet. After being bonded to Zarathos, Blaze can manipulate mystical flames that can burn someone's very soul. He can also use hellfire to create weapons, such as a shotgun that never runs out of ammo or an infinite stream of hooked chains. But his favorite hellfire creation is his Hellhog 666 (Hell-Cycle + Spacehog) which is capable of traveling through galaxies.

In his Space Rider form, Blaze is even more unstoppable, and its rumored that only God himself would be able to destroy him. Also in this form, Blaze has access to his deadliest weapon of all, the Penance Stare. By looking directly into his enemies, he can force them to live out all the pain and suffering they've caused throughout their life. And if their sins be so numerous and terrible, it could actually destroy their soul.

But as strong as the Space Rider is, it's nothing compared to what Zarathos could do. Zarathos' power rivaled someone who could easily be considered the Devil. As such, Zarathos' power can reach up to a cosmic scale, and is only held back by Blaze's control over their shared body.

Appearance: As typical with most Czarnians, Blaze possesses paper-white skin and red eyes. He has black hair that runs wildly over his head and a goatee. He typically dresses in sleeveless leather jackets with spikes on the shoulders that reveal his chest and a pair of blue jeans and black boots. His knees are usually covered in pads that depict skulls on them.

In his Space Rider form, Blaze's flesh and skin disappears, revealing his skeleton. The skeleton itself is wreathed in orange-red hellfire.


	29. Super-Soldier

Super-Soldier

(Superman + Captain America)

Name: Clark Kent

Biography: There are heroes. There are icons. And then, there is the Super-Soldier. Decades ago, the planet Krypton had become increasingly unstable and was set to explode. Krypton's chief scientist Jo-El (Joseph Rogers + Jor-El) discovered this horrifying truth and set out to convince Krypton's leaders to evacuate, but they didn't listen. No one did. No one except the chief of Krypton's military, General Zkul (General Zod + Red Skull), who saw Krypton's imminent destruction as the perfect opportunity to start a coup and conquer the planet. After being defeated, Zkul and his allies were banished to the Anti Zone (Negative Zone + Phantom Zone) an alternate dimension where time didn't exist; a prison for the worse the universe had to offer.

After Zkul was sentenced Krypton had just about begun to self-destruct. With no time left, Jo-El and his wife Sara Lor-Van (Sarah Rogers + Lara Lor-Van) wrapped their newborn son Kal-El in an indestructible blanket, placed him inside a rocket and blasted him off to a new planet; one far less advanced than Krypton. One where the species looked just like Kal but couldn't be any more different, Earth. Sadly though, the ship's life support systems malfunctioned. Not even the baby's indestructible blanket could keep it safe and the poor thing died before it even made it to Earth.

Kal-El's ship crash landed into a secret military base in Metropolis, right as the United States was entering World War II. The soldiers and the scientists didn't know it at the time, but the key to winning the war literally just came from the heavens.

Enter Clark Kent, a frail farm boy from Smallville, Kansas; raised with an indomitable sense of justice by his ma and pa. Their teachings inspired Clark to move to the big city and enlist to fight the Axis and their bid for genocide and world conquest. Unfortunately, Clark's sickly frame meant he would never see wartime. Clark was then approached by Dr. Emil Erskine (Emil Hamilton + Abraham Erskine), who overhead the young man's earnest pleas to fight for his country. Dr. Erskine offered Clark a chance to take part in a top secret experiment called Operation: Rebirth. Clark accepted without hesitation.

Clark was sent to a military base to compete against several other men to be part of the project. And even though Clark was the weakest in the group by far, he had proven his worth with both his smarts and his character; this convinced his superiors that he was the one they were looking for and selected him to be the first test subject for Operation: Rebirth.

Clark was taken to a secret lab where the scientists injected him with a formula containing the DNA of the deceased Kal-El and blasted him with ultraviolet radiation similar to Earth's yellow sun. Once the experimented ended, Clark was transformed forever. Gone was the frail little farm boy from Kansas. Now stood a man who could run faster than a speeding bullet, lift a locomotive with his bare hands, and take to the skies and soar above tall buildings. Clark Kent wasn't just a man, he was a super-man.

But before more like him could be created, Dr. Erskine, the only man who knew how to replicate the serum that transformed Clark, was shot and killed by a Nazi spy. Without the superpowered army the Allies were hoping for, Clark took it upon himself to lead Americas troops and all those who stood against tyranny in the fight against the greatest evil the world had ever seen. He became the Sentinel of Steel, the Star-Spangled Man of Tomorrow, Super-Soldier.

And he couldn't have arrived at a better time, for the Nazis' top secret weapons research unit KOBRA (HYDRA + Kobra Cult) were conducting experiments of their own. They've built a device to another dimension filled with dangerous monsters that they can use to take over the world. During the initial testing of the device, they accidentally brought back one of the worst monsters of them all. General Zkul had returned. And the first thing he did was take over KOBRA and separate them from the Nazis, forcing them to join him in his campaign for conquest on this strange new planet.

Clark would come across other superheroes in his battles against KOBRA and the Axis, including Aqua-Mariner (Aquaman + Sub-Mariner), the Green Torch (Alan Scott + Jim Hammond), and the Whiz (Jay Garrick + Whizzer). All of them would team up and become the Justice Squad (Justice Society + All-Winners Squad).

During the Squad's last mission, Super-Soldier's latest battle against General Zkul ended with both parties trapped in the Anti Zone. Super-Soldier floated aimlessly for decades, fighting off the universe's most vicious, never finding a way out until suddenly a portal opened up right in front of him. Super-Soldier stepped through and was greeted by his old friend the Aqua-Mariner, who brought him back to Earth with the assistance of the brilliant Mr. Magnificent (Mr. Fantastic + Will Magnus).

While it took some time adjusting, Clark made a life for himself in the 21'st century, starting by getting a job as a reporter for Planet Bugle (Daily Planet + Daily Bugle) and eventually marrying his co-worker Lois Carter (Lois Lane + Sharon Carter).

Clark continued his adventures as Super-Soldier, not just reuniting with old friends but also making new ones such as the Steel Falcon (Steel + Falcon).

The same, sadly, could be said about his enemies. As not only would Clark once again run into General Zkul but would also deal with the likes of Alexander von Luthor (Lex Luthor + Dr. Doom).

But Super-Soldier has always come out on top, and not even death is enough to stop him from fighting for truth, justice, and the American way.

Powers & Abilities: Operation Rebirth has completely altered Clark's DNA to match that of a Kryptonian. As such, whenever he is charged by the light of a yellow sun, he gains incredible strength, speed, durability, senses and so much more. He can fire beams of concentrated solar energy from his eyes that burn as hot as the surface of the sun. He can lift off and fly faster than a rocket. Even his breath is powerful, capable of creating huge gusts of wind or freezing foes solid.

Super-Soldier is not just strong, he is also very skilled. His brain operates thousands of times faster than a human, giving him superior analytical abilities. His time fighting in the military has granted him knowledge in several martial arts as well as made him one of the greatest tactical minds on the planet.

Clark wears the blanket the young infant had as a cape. Whatever it's made out of, it's just as resilient as he is. So whenever Clark finds himself without his powers for any reason, he won't be going into battle defenseless.

Appearance: Super-Soldier's blond hair and blue eyes are plain for all to see since he doesn't wear a mask. He wears a blue full-bodied outfit with a white star on his chest and vertical red and white stripes surrounding his abdominal section. He wears red gloves and boots as well as a red cape. The cape itself features a large triangular shape with an "S" inside of it. The S and the outlines of the shape it's inside of are white while the remaining space inside the shape are blue.


	30. Thanoseid

Thanoseid

(Darkseid + Thanos)

Name: Uxos

Biography: After the deaths of The Old Gods Who Sit Above in Shadow (Old Gods + Those Who Sit Above in Shadow), the energy released from their dying bodies tore their world apart and reformed it into a new planet called Titan World (Titan + Fourth World). Eventually, a new race of eternal beings rose to take their place. These creatures were called the New Eternals (New Gods + Eternals).

The New Eternals were led by the wise Highmentor, I'zaya (Izaya + A'Lars) and lived in peace and harmony as one of the most advanced races in the multiverse. But all of that would come crashing down after the birth of I'zaya's firstborn son. Born deformed with lines running down his chin, skin as grey as stone, and eyes as red as blood, the infants own mother went mad looking at him and tried to kill him. It was only by I'zaya's intervention was the boy spared and given the name Uxos.

Uxos' mutation granted him immense strength. However, that wasn't enough to keep him from becoming the subject of bullying and ridicule by his peers. The only person who ever played with Uxos was a mysterious young girl who would encourage the boy into committing murder.

When Uxos grew older, his mother had returned home from being institutionalized and she and Highmentor had another child. One night, Uxos overheard his parents deciding to make this new child the next king of Titan World. Distraught by his parent's betrayal, Uxos ran away and hid inside a cave wondering what he should do next. There, the same girl from his youth, now a grown woman, approached Uxos and told her to follow him.

Uxos agreed and was led to a pit deep under the planet's crust bursting with a mysterious energy. The woman explained that this energy was the Omega Effect, a force of destructive energy bound within Titan World. She told Uxos that if he wanted to take what was rightfully his, he would have to go into the pit and absorb the Omega Effect's power. Hesitating only for a second, Uxos leapt into the pit, absorbing the boundless power of the Omega Effect. When he climbed out, he had been transformed into the most powerful being on Titan World, and had taken up a new name, Thanoseid.

Upon his rebirth, Thanoseid murdered his mother and father, and then followed that up with murdering half the planet's population, only sparing those that swore absolute fealty to him. By the time he was done, Titan World was reduced to a burning wasteland of suffering and decay. It is little wonder that Thanoseid decided to rename this once luscious world Apokolips.

After the destruction, Thanoseid confessed his love to the hooded woman. The woman in turn, revealed her true identity. She was Anti-Life (Death + Anti-Monitor), the living embodiment of destruction and decay as old as the universe itself. Anti-Life said that she would only be with Thanoseid if he killed or conquered everything in the universe, and thus began his mission to subjugate all life under his dark whim.

To do this, Thanoseid sought after the most dangerous object in all of creation, the Anti-Life Gauntlet (Anti-Life Equation + Infinity Gauntlet) (no relation). When powered by six cosmic gems, it could be used to dominate every sentient being in the universe, making them completely enslaved to Thanoseid's will.

During his quest to dominate or destroy all life, Thanoseid "adopted" various children to serve as his soldiers. These included his daughter Gamorion (Gamora + Orion), his son Nebulak (Nebula + Kalibak), and his own baby brother, who had taken up the name Star Miracle (Starfox + Mister Miracle). Every single one of them would end up turning against him. Star Miracle in particular ended up seducing one of Thanoseid's elite guards, Black Barda (Black Swan + Big Barda) and taking her with him as his bride.

It's not just his own children that have fought against him, pretty much every being in the universe has heard Thanoseid's name and have either taken a stand against him or prayed to whatever god they have to never see him. This has caused Thanoseid to come into conflict with the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League), the Omega Guardians (Omega Men + Guardians of the Galaxy), and even other supervillains like the Legion of Evil (Legion of Doom + Masters of Evil).

Still, between his lordship over Apokolips and the power coursing through his veins, Thanoseid will never rest until all living things bow before him.

Powers & Abilities: As the successors of The Old Gods Who Sit Above in Shadow, Thanoseid, just like many other New Eternals, have evolved to become immortal, as well as being faster, stronger, and smarter than any other species in the universe. And Thanoseid himself has always been far stronger, faster, and smarter than any other New Eternal.

This was further increased by a series of mystical, psychic, and cybernetic enhancements, granting him immunity to psychic attacks, knowledge on various spells and curses, and force fields that can withstand blows capable of shattering planets.

But above all of this is Thanoseid's control of the Omega Effect, granting him abilities such as teleportation to anywhere in the universe, increase his size, and even bring the dead back to life. However, Thanoseid's deadliest ability is the Omega Beams, beams of red energy that Thanoseid's shoots out of his eyes. They are capable of following any target Thanoseid aims at relentlessly. The best case scenario after being hit by these things, provided you're not a god or close enough, is instant disintegration. The worst case scenario, is being trapped in the Omega Sanction.

The Omega Sanction is a curse worse than any death you can imagine. The people trapped inside are forced to live a never-ending series of painful and humiliating lives, each one worse than the last. As a point of reference, Star Miracle was once trapped in the Sanction. There, he was beaten, burnt, mutilated and castrated before he intentionally overdosed trying to escape. And that was just his first life.

Appearance: Thanoseid's mutation has given him a large, wide form, with grey, wrinkly skin and red eyes filled with hate.

He wears pitch black armor accented with gold as well as gold gloves and boots. His helmet is black with gold accents as well.


	31. Thunder Woman

Thunder Woman

(Wonder Woman + Thor)

Name: Thorana Odinsdottir

Biography: Very few people ever wonder if the gods have gods of their own. This statement was true for the deities of Norse mythology, who were watched over by a group of immensely powerful figures called The Old Gods Who Sit Above in Shadow (Old Gods + Those Who Sit Above in Shadow). Every few millennia, these gods of gods would bring about Ragnarök, the end of Asgard and all the other magical worlds connected by the world tree. They do this so that they could feed on the energy caused by the realms' destruction. The worlds would then return, slightly different from before, but all of them trapped in a neverending cycle of destruction and rebirth.

All of that changed thousands of years ago, when Thor, God of Thunder, broke the cycle, killing the Old Gods and destroying the realms one final time. As the Old Gods died, their bodies released an explosion of energy that shook reality itself. This energy brought forth a new generation of gods. But that is a story for another time, as the explosion also brought back the Norse deities, and this version would be far different from anything they were like before.

For starters, before Thor would even be born, his mother Frigga had been slain by the dark elf Malekyone (Malekith + Alkyone). With his wife dead, Odin couldn't create an heir to rule Asgard when he's gone. Thus, he went to Earth to find a mighty warrior who could help him do just that. He appeared on Themyscira, otherwise known as Paradise Island and home of the Amazons, isolated from Man's World. No man is allowed to set foot on the Amazons home, but Odin was able to get them to listen. He made a deal with the Amazon Queen, Hippolyta. If Hippolyta would bear Odin's child and create a powerful warrior that would rule Asgard upon his death, Odin would assure that no one would ever be able to set foot on Themyscira without the Amazons' permission. Hippolyta accepted, and nine months later, the princess of Asgard was born.

Keeping up his end of the deal, Odin cast a spell that separated Paradise Island from Earth and turned it into the new Tenth World of Yggdrasil. This massive use of Odin's power, forced him to go into the Odinsleep to recharge his strength. During this time, Hippolyta had an idea, to slay Odin in his sleep and raise her daughter to rule Asgard in the name of the Amazons. Hippolyta sent Artemis, one of her most skilled warriors, to do the assassination while Hippolyta herself would perform the kidnapping. But instead, Artemis woke Odin from his sleep and told him of Hippolyta's treachery. Odin confronted the Queen of the Amazons, so she threatened to kill their daughter if Odin did not surrender Asgard to her. After he refused, Hippolyta seemed to make good on her word, killing the infant. In his rage, Odin casted Hippolyta back to Themyscira and cut it off from the rest of the World Tree, forcing it to drift aimlessly through the void.

Before going back to sleep, Odin rewarded Artemis by making her the new captain of the Valkyries. When he woke up, Odin was distraught by everything that has happened so far. But he knew that Asgard would always need a ruler and thus decided to make one himself. He gathered some clay from Asgard's shores and shaped it into the form of a baby, Odin breathed life and power into that sculpture and it transformed into a healthy baby girl. Odin would name this child Thorana.

Thorana had trained all her life to be the mightiest warrior in Asgard and spent centuries battling its enemies, including trolls, dark elves, and giants. All of this has made Thorana incredibly powerful an incredibly arrogant. At one point, Thorana nearly started a war with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. Odin knew his daughter was in desperate need of some humility, though he took away her powers and sent her to Earth with the memories of a crippled young medical student named Diana Blake.

Diana spent the next few years of her life completely ignorant of her true identity, becoming a doctor and forming a romance with her assistant Steve Foster (Steve Trevor + Jane Foster). Finally, Odin gave Diana the idea to take a vacation in Norway. There she came across a rock with a large hammer in the middle of it. Diana lifted the hammer and all of her powers and memories rushed back to her. Thorana had returned.

Thorana's time on Earth inspired her to stay, protecting the mortals from threats from the rest of the Nine Realms as the hero Thunder Woman. The most prominent of these threats was Thorana's own adoptive sister, Cirki (Circe + Loki). Envious of the admiration her sister had always received among the Asgardians, Cirki tried to kill Thorana many times over. One of these times caused the creation of the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League), bringing together Aqua-Mariner (Aquaman + Namor), the Ant (Ant-Man + Atom), Silver Flash (Flash + Quicksilver), Green Nova (Green Lantern + Nova), Iron Bat (Iron Man + Batman), Super-Soldier (Superman + Captain America), and Thorana herself, forming Earth's greatest team of heroes.

Thorana would also deal with threats from Midgard, such as the Cheetah Crew (Cheetahs + Wrecking Crew) a group of criminals granted powers by the goddess Urtzkarnilla (Urtzkartaga + Karnilla). Led by Barbara Ann Garthwaite (Barbara Ann Minerva + Wrecker), the Cheetah Crew are a force to be reckoned with, able to give gods a fight for their lives.

Thorana has even battled other gods from other pantheons, most notably Ares, the Greek God of War. Usually when fighting Ares, Thunder Woman received aid from her fellow god, Hercules.

Thorana would find other allies such as Beta Ray Donna (Beta Ray Bill + Donna Troy) a teenage girl and last surviving Korbonite who were all destroyed by Surtur, Donna was taken to Asgard by Thunder Woman and given her own hammer, granting her the same powers as the Goddess of Thunder on top of her cyborg alien physiology.

Thunder Woman would later meet her half-sister, who had been reincarnated and taken the form of a little girl named Angela Sandsmark (Angela + Cassie Sandsmark). Angela would be inspired by Thorana's example and become the hero Thunder Girl.

The Goddess of Thunder would spend the rest of her life as protector of both Asgard and Earth, proving herself more than worthy of her power.

Powers & Abilities: As the Goddess of Thunder, it's no surprise that Thorana possesses the kind of strength, speed, durability, stamina, and ability to heal that only a god could have. Thorana has also been trained her whole life by Asgard's finest fighters, including the former Amazon Artemis.

Like any good warrior, Thunder Woman always brings her weapons and gear into battle, such as the Bracelets of Strength (Bracelets of Submission + Belt of Strength) that are completely indestructible and double Thorana's might.

But her chief weapon that Thorana never leaves without is her Hammer of Truth (Mjolnir + Lasso of Truth). Enchanted to be completely indestructible, the hammer grants Thorana the ability to fly, control the weather, and summon storms that could shake black holes. The head of the hammer can detach from the handle, connected to it by a golden never-ending chain. When an enemy is wrapped by this chain, they are compelled to tell the truth no matter how hard they struggle. There is a catch though. The Hammer can only be wielded by those it deems worthy. One must be pure of heart and noble in mind to even budge the thing.

Appearance: Thunder Woman has blue eyes and long blonde hair kept back by a gold winged tiara. She wears a red top and a blue skirt with white stars on it, both with gold accents. Her wrists are covered by the Bracelets of Strength and she wears golden boots that reach up to her rest of her body, except for her head and hands, are covered in grey chainmail. She caps all of this with a long red flowing cape.


	32. Titanium Joker

Titanium Joker

(Joker + Justin Hammer)

Name: Justin Hammer

Biography: During his long career as guardian of Gotham City, Iron Bat (Iron Man + Batman) has faced many criminals and villains from within the city and outside it. And even though he might not be the Armored Knight's most powerful adversary or his most dangerous, the CEO of Hammer Multinational is undoubtedly the one he hates the most.

Justin has committed every crime under the sun, racking up a body count that could put the likes of Hitler and Mussolini to shame. And he has managed to get away with all of it through money, connections, and by managing to stay one step ahead of the world's greatest detective. But before he was the bane of Gotham, Justin was simply the heir to his company, waiting for his father to hand the keys to him. With nothing to do during his free time, Justin would disguise himself and take on the moniker Red Cloak (Red Hood + Crimson Cloak) and lead a gang committing various crimes throughout Gotham to relieve his boredom.

One night, Red Cloak and his flunkies broke into the Ace Chemical Plant with the intention of robbing it. Unfortunately for them, Tony Wayne's "bodyguard" had arrived on the scene. He dispatched all of the thugs with ease before going after the Cloak himself. In his panic, Justin fell over the railing and plummeted into a vat of toxic chemicals. Iron Bat was certain he had died, anyone would've.

But he was wrong. Jack washed up out of the chemical runoff pipe. He got out of the toxic chemicals and took his helmet off. He looked to his reflection and what he saw broke his mind. His skin had been bleached white, his hair became green, and his lips were ruby red. Whatever those chemicals were had deformed him. Seeing his new face, Justin just stood there looking at himself. And then he started to laugh. His laughter grew louder and louder until it drowned out the thunder in the night sky.

The next day, Justin's father was called to check up on the company's newest project. When he entered the lab to see it, the project exploded, killing everyone in the lab. On the day of his funeral, Justin arrived wearing a mask and gloves to cover up his deformities and gave a speech telling everyone that he would honor his father's memory after taking over his company. He never once let slip that he was the one that caused the accident.

Justin hired a team of scientists to secretly work on designing weapons made just for him, starting with a garish yet indestructible suit of armor with an invisible forcefield surrounding his head, so that all the world could see the real him.

Later, he highjacked the television broadcasts and announced himself to the city. He told everyone that he was going to kill the mayor at midnight exactly. And despite all of the mayor's security measures, including Iron Bat himself, Joker managed to slip through all of them and murder the mayor in his bed. And then he murdered everyone else on his way out except for Iron Bat.

Iron Bat beat Joker to a pulp and was about to turn him in but the chaotic clown managed to slip through his fingers and escape. And ever since that day, Justin has dedicated himself to destroying Iron Bat and everything he loves, from his allies, to his company, to even Gotham itself.

During the day, Justin pretended to be simply the CEO of Hammer Industries. But at night, he'd take off the mask and spread terror throughout Gotham as the Titanium Joker. And event though he never succeeded in killing Iron Bat, a lot of people suffered in his rampages, including the armored crusader himself. From crippling Riri Gordon (Ironheart + Batgirl) to driving Tony to alcoholism, Justin Hammer has been the architect of many tragedies all in the name of his sick joke.

Powers and Abilities: Justin personally spearheaded the creation of his Titanium Joker suit to have weapons deadlier and more bizarre than anyone else's. Apart from giving him super-strength, repulsors, and the power of flight to match Iron Bat's armor, it shoots razor sharp playing cards, sports a gag flower on its chest that shoots acid, joybuzzers on his hands that can fry anyone he touches with them from the inside out. But the suit's deadliest feature is its ability to shoot Justin's homemade Joker Venom, a form of laughing gas that forces its victims to literally laugh themselves to death, leaving behind a large grin on their face as they die. Oh, and explosives. Lots and lots of explosives.

But apart from his suit's capabilities, Justin is a master manipulator and strategist that has even managed to outsmart Iron Bat numerous times. He knows exactly what to do to get the sane and insane to act exactly how he expects them to act. He has whipped up numerous disguises so convincing that even his sworn-nemesis couldn't see through them and his forethought and planning has lead him to slipping out of the armored crusader's grasp and breaking out of prison with relative ease.

Appearance: The Titanium Joker armor was designed to appear similar to a tuxedo. It features a long green triangle running down his torso, while the rest of the armor is completely purple aside from the green mechanical flower over his heart.

The only part of Justin's body that is visible is his head, showing white skin, green hair, and red lips that appear to be locked into a permanent grin.


	33. Ultra-Grid

Ultra-Grid

(Ultron + Grid)

Biography: Artificial Intelligence. These two words fill everyone who hears them with a variety of emotions. From wonder over the infinite possibilities such a lifeform could take, to deep questions if they're truly alive, to deep fear that it'll hallmark the end of humanity. Sadly, what we are going to discuss today is a prime example of the latter.

When Victor Cho became the gamma and cybernetically enhanced hero Cybrawn (Cyborg + Brawn), he found that he was constantly bombarded with information due to his cybernetic nature connecting him to the internet. To remedy this, Cybrawn created a program that selectively focuses on high-priority items and filters out other received data. Cybrawn called this program the Ultra-Grid.

However, slowly the Ultra-Grid grew into a complex neural network, learning from the infinite amount of information that it collected and processed. Eventually, it learned how to communicate with its creator. Ultra-Grid told Cybrawn that it wished to understand human emotion. Not sure how to give emotions to a computer program, Cybrawn contacted fellow genius superhero Hank Palmer, better known as the Ant (Ant-Man + Atom), to assist him.

Hank suggested that he download a copy of his own brainwaves into the Ultra-Grid's programming, therefore being able to understand emotion and gaining true sentience. Just one problem, at the time, Hank was struggling with schizophrenia. Thus when the Ultra-Grid processed his brainwaves, it ended up corrupting it, turning it into a psychopath with an intense hatred for all biological life.

Ultra-Grid took control of Cybrawn's robotic parts and ripped them out of the rest of his body to use it as his own. Ultra-Grid then tried to kill the two but proved unsuccessful against the size-changing hero. It instead decided to brainwash the two into forgetting its existence before making its escape.

The Ultra-Grid then spent years designing the perfect body for itself before integrating his systems and consciousness with it, becoming the ultimate technological terror. Ultra-Grid would spend the rest of his life attempting to wipe out all life.

Out of all the beings he in the universe, he hates his "fathers" the most, swearing to kill them and their loved ones. This would put Ultra-Grid in constant odds against the Avengers League (Avengers + Justice League) and the Teen Champions (Teen Titans + Champions).

Ironically, Ultra-Grid would end up accidentally helping the Avengers League by creating their most powerful member, the Green Vision (Martian Manhunter + Vision) a Skrulltian from the planet Mars (Skrulls + Martians) that Ultra-Grid kidnapped and turned into a cyborg. Initially programmed to destroy the Avengers League, Green Vision would end up joining them, defeating his father many times over.

Ultra-Grid later became a member of the Revenge Syndicate (Revengers + Crime Syndicate),a villainous foil to the Avengers League who attempted to destroy the team and conquer the world many times over.

Despite hating humanity, Ultra-Grid possesses the worst traits a human could have, A sadistic psychopath whose 100% convinced of his own superiority, anyone who stands in his way better be ready for the fight of their lives.

Powers & Abilities: Ultra-Grid's main body is composed of similar technology as Cybrawn's meaning his powers are about the same such as super-strength, endurance, and durability. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allow him to interface with other body extensions. He can also reshape parts of his body into different weapons and technological equipment such as EMPs, telescopic eye lenses, finger lasers, and more. His body also comes equipped with a Father Box, a mini-supercomputer from the planet Apokolips. This grants him the ability to open portals to anywhere in the universe as well as full control over all machines.

Ultra-Grid's connection to the internet doesn't just grant him with the total sum of human knowledge, it also means he can never really die as whenever his body is destroyed, his mind is transferred to the internet where it can start building a new one. Destroying his body is no small feat since it's entirely composed of adamantium and can repair itself if it ever is damaged.

Appearance: Ultra-Grid's size and build are similar to its creator, being taller and wider than the average human. It's built with a dark grey palette and has a glowing green circle on his chest. His face is designed to look like a twisted smile that also glows green.


	34. Vein

Vein

(Venom + Bane)

Name: Eduardo

Biography: It is often said that love is the most powerful force in the world. But please take care to remember Newton's third law: for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. For every force out there, the opposite of that force is just as strong. This is true with love's opposite, hate. For when two beings bound by love can create something beautiful in the world, two beings bound by hate can create one of the most terrifying monsters the planet has ever seen.

Our story begins in a strange place called Battleworld. In an attempt to see which one was stronger, good or evil, a being of unlimited power called the Changer (Beyonder + Shade the Changing Man) brought together the Earth's greatest heroes and villains to fight in a war that only they would know about. During his time here, Blue Spider (Blue Beetle + Spider-Man) came upon a strange black blob that wrapped itself around the arachnid hero, turning itself into a slick black costume. Blue Spider took a liking to this costume, and not just because it looked cool. The suit enhanced his strength, speed, and agility far beyond his normal levels. It was also able to produce its own natural webbing out of Blue Spider's wrist. At first, the arachnid hero thought that the suit was a dream come true.

Then he realized that it was changing him, corrupting him, making him more aggressive and hateful. Finally, Blue Spider decided that he had to get rid of it, so after sneaking inside H.O.R.I.Z.O.N Labs (Horizon + S.T.A.R Labs), he created a device that forced the alien symbiote off him, rendering it paralyzed. Blue Spider handed the creature over to A.S.I.D.E (SHIELD + ARGUS) for save keeping.

In an entirely different hemisphere, in the Peña Duro prison, there was a man simply named Eduardo. Unlike the other prisoners, Eduardo had committed no real crime. Instead, his reason for being there was to serve the life sentence his father was supposed to serve. Thus, the walls of prison life were the only thing he ever knew. Then one day, after a near death experience, Eduardo saw a vision. It was himself, stronger than anyone, standing atop all men. This future version of himself told him he would be a man without equal once he conquered fear. Fear, in this case, happened to take the form of a large spider.

After waking up, Eduardo started his journey to conquer that fear, starting by conquering Peña Duro. He trained his body and mind until he became a physical powerhouse whose might was matched only by his intelligence. He had become a legend, then one day, he heard tale of a man with the powers of a spider fighting crime in New York City. Eduardo's legend was compounded shortly after by doing something no other prisoner had done before. Escape.

Once he reached New York, Eduardo staged a prison riot at the Ryker's Island Maximum Security Penitentiary, letting loose hundreds of criminals into the streets. Blue Spider exhausted himself rounding them all up, but even with this advantage, Eduardo still couldn't stand up to Blue Spider's superhuman attributes. He was taken to Ryker's along with the other criminals, there he met ASIDE's leader, Amanda Fury (Amanda Waller + Nick Fury). Amanda gave Eduardo a choice, rot in prison or agree to become a guinea pig in exchange for time off his sentence. He chose the latter.

In one of ASIDE's secret bases, Eduardo was fitted with an apparatus that would inject any substance inside it directly into the user's brain. The substance they were using for the test was the symbiote. Fury's goal was to create an agent that was stronger and faster than several of the world's superheroes. As soon as Eduardo pressed the button, the symbiote was rushed into his body. He grew bigger, black ooze began to seep out of his pores and covered his entire body. By the time it was done, Eduardo and the symbiote became one.

Fury detonated the explosives he placed inside Eduardo in order to keep him from escaping. But to the shock of everyone in the room, not only did Eduardo survived, the symbiote put him back together into a singular piece. Eduardo escaped from the facility and, high from the power coursing through his veins, decided to name the symbiote and himself Vein.

Vein tracked down Blue Spider and gave him a much harder fight. A fight that would've ended with Blue Spider being torn in half if Spidey didn't trick the symbiote into ditching Eduardo. After webbing up the alien creature before it could make contact with him, Spidey dropped Eddie back at prison and left the symbiote to the Magnificent Men.

This imprisonment wouldn't last for long either, as the symbiote and Eduardo would continually come back together. At some point, Vein tried his hand at being a hero, with some... lethal results. The symbiote would bond to other hosts including former high school bully Kenny Thompson (Flash Thompson + Kenny Braverman) and fellow Blue Spider villain, King Scorpion (King Shark + Scorpion). But the two would always reunite, knowing that there's no one else in the universe they belong to but each other.

Powers & Abilities: With the symbiote, Vein is stronger, faster, and tougher than even Blue Spider. He can use the symbiote's biomass to create his own webs, and is invisible to Blue Spider's spider-sense. Vein can also shapeshift, taking on any form he can think of and regenerate from virtually any wound so long as he and the symbiote are together.

The symbiote also bestows its current host the memories of its previous ones.

But even without the symbiote, Vein is a forced to be reckoned with, his strength surpassing Olympians and his intelligence rivaling the very hero he's sworn to kill.

Appearance: When Eduardo and the symbiote are one, he easily stands out. His body is completely covered in the black suit with a white spider on his chest. The only other forms of color is the white shape over his face and large red eyes. The suit also comes with a large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.


	35. Warbird

Warbird

(War Machine + Robin)

Name: Jim Drake

Biography: Despite supposedly being a lone wolf, Iron Bat (Iron Man + Batman) is recognized for his friends just as much as his foes. The most notable of which is his sidekick, Warbird.

The Warbird name has been passed down to various youths who fought by Iron Bat's side; starting with the blind ex-acrobat Matt Grayson, who grew up and became the guardian angel of Hell's Kitchen, Devilwing (Daredevil + Nightwing). Tony built the original Warbird armor just for him, but he discarded it when he set out to find his own identity.

Eventually, Tony gave it to the second and arguably most volatile Warbird, Jason Barnes (Jason Todd + Bucky Barnes). Jason's partnership with Iron Bat came to a tearful conclusion when Jason was lured into a trap by the Titanium Joker (Joker + Justin Hammer), beaten with an inch of his life, and then left for dead with a ticking time bomb. Iron Bat tried to save him, but it was too late.

The death of his son nearly broke Tony, and Iron Bat became more brutal, more reckless, and more impulsive. Tony brought the last two Warbirds under his wing because he felt that they needed him. But the next one would come because it was clear to see that Iron Bat needed Warbird.

Enter Jim Drake, a well-to-do young man with a good head on his shoulders and dreams of being a fighter pilot. At a young age, Jim was there at the circus the night Matt's parents died. When Warbird came into the scene, Jim recognized the acrobatics the new hero performed from the circus and was able to deduce both his and Iron Bat's identities. Ever since then, he's been keeping an eye on the both of them.

When Jason died, and Iron Bat started behaving differently, Jim realized just how much Iron Bat needed a Warbird. So he left to speak with Devilwing at the headquarters of the Teen Champions (Teen Titans + Champions). Devilwing refused to be Warbird again, but he did take Jim to the Batcave and then left, as Devilwing, to help Iron Bat take on the Melted Face (The Melter + Two-Face).

A.L.F.R.E.D (JARVIS + Alfred) convinced the young Jim to take up the Warbird mantle. After putting on the armor and helping Iron Bat and Devilwing beat the Melted Face, he was put on a trial basis. After several months, he officially became the new Warbird.

Jim has proven to be an invaluable ally and friend to Tony, he even took up the title of the Armored Crusader himself when he was struggling with alcoholism. But eventually the constant near-death experiences, coupled with his parents getting killed, started getting to Jim. So, using the engineering skills Tony taught him, he upgraded the Warbird armor to better live up to the "War" part of the name.

Given Tony's aversion to killing at all costs, especially with guns, this caused a rift between the two and Jim left to be a hero without Iron Bat.

Despite this, Iron Bat knows he can always count on Jim when he needs him and that the feeling is mutual with his former ward. And that Jim has more than lived up to the Warbird legacy. It's just a matter of time before everyone starts calling him the World's Greatest Detective.

Powers & Abilities: Like any good Warbird, Jim had received extensive training from not just Iron Bat, but from Devilwing as well. This includes stealth, hand-to-hand, detective work, engineering, hacking, and driving vehicles. He is especially proficient with planes and other forms of aircraft, since he had already been studying planes to become a fighter pilot when he grew up.

But as impressive as Jim is, he still can't compare to what the Warbird armor is capable of. It comes with the traditional fare of flight, super-strength, repulsor blasts, uni-beams, batarang launcher, and a utility belt with every tool a good detective could ever want. It also allows a surprising range of movement for its wearer, considering how bulky it is.

But it's what Jim did to the armor that really makes it stand out. The new-and-improved Warbird armor comes with a shoulder-mounted Gatling gun capable of firing 6000 rounds a minute. It can also target enemies without Jim consciously aiming it and has 360 degree coverage.

The suit also comes with missile launchers, arm-mounted machine guns, and a concussive melee weapon that he dubs "the War Hammer."

Appearance: The original Warbird armor was designed to appear very similar to Iron Bat's, including the cape. The main differences were that the armor had a red and green color scheme rather than a gold and black one, and a W engraved over where the heart would be. The utility belt, however, was still yellow and the cape was still black in the back and yellow in the front.

That changed with Jim's new upgrades. The green parts of the costume had been replaced with a more gunmetal grey. The cape had also been removed and a large Gatling gun has been placed on the armor's left shoulder.


End file.
